An Awfully Big Adventure
by iPocky
Summary: When Lilly rescues a lost Frankie, she ends up staying with the Jonas' for the summer! Lots of events can take place in 2 months, such as: going to a carnival, going to the beach, meeting new people and falling in love. . ? Loe & Nilly PLEASE READ! R & R!
1. Chapter I: An Awfully Big Adventure

Venice, Italy

"SAY WHAT?" screamed Lilly over the phone. Her heart was beating so fast and she could feel her palms go sweaty. Her stomach had butterflies, no birds, no baboons! But baboons couldn't fly . . . whatever! Lilly was so nervous and excited, anxious if you must say.

"You heard me," Miley said. "The Jonas Brothers are going to be performing in the Malibu Mall. It's supposed to be a _surprise_."

"Hmp, and how do you know? Been eavesdropping again?" Lilly asked, laughing. Miley turned red over the phone.

"Just, are you going or not?" Miley asked. "Steve Berra is going to be there too!"

"I know! Of course I'm going!" said Lilly, "Did you ask Oliver if he would come too?"

"Nope, I'm going to ask him after this phone call. So meet me at my house at around 3:30, they're going to be performing at 4:00 and you know all the 3:30's go first!" Miley said, Lilly nodded.

"Sure, bye!"

"Bye!"

Lilly hung up and looked at the time on her cellphone, of course, it was always a few minutes advanced. It said 2:00! She rushed downstairs to ask her mom for permission.

"Hey mom?" Lilly asked. She could hear her mom reply from the kitchen.

"Yes honey?"

"Can I go to the mall with Oliver and Miley? Steve Berra and the Jonas Brothers are going to have a special appearance there."

"How do you know?"

"I have my sources!" Lilly said, she could hear her mom chuckle.

"Fine, go! But don't be home too late!" Mrs. Jonas said.

"Okay!" Lilly said in reply as she went upstairs to take a bath and change. She could tell it took some time, that's how she found herself skating to Miley's house so quickly so as not to be late.

"Hey Miles, where's Oliver?" Lilly asked.

"Oliver's here now let's go!" Miley said.

"Gosh, I can't believe I'm going to meet Steve Berra!" Oliver said, Lilly nodded excitedly as they started to chatter about Steve.

'_Who's Steve?' _Miley thought. _'The guy from Blues Clues?'_

As Lilly and Oliver chattered excitedly about Steve Berra and Miley was left alone to ponder on who Steve was, they didn't notice they reached the mall in no time.

"I can't believe the Jonas Brothers are going to be performing in this mall!" Miley said. Lilly raised her eyebrows.

"Hey, didn't you already meet them?"

"As Hannah, as Hannah! But now I'm going to meet them as Miley," Miley said. Lilly nodded.

"I can't believe Steve Berra is in this very mall too," Lilly said. Suddenly her cellphone rang.

"Oh, hang on a sec." Lilly said, flipping open her phone. "Hello?"

"Are you going inside, or not?" asked Oliver. Miley and Lilly was so busy talking they didn't notice Oliver who was already in the mall. He was staring at them expectantly through the glass. Lilly and Miley chuckled.

"Okay, okay!" Lilly said as she and Miley stepped into the mall. They didn't _only _step inside the mall, they stepped inside and awfully BIG adventure that would probably change their lives forever. . .

**((8DD So how do you like it? Please review! I changed the beginning cause I decided it was a bit suckish. So enjoy! I might construct other chapters so keep a lookout!))**


	2. Chapter II: Lost

Ella's POV

**Ignore the Ella's POV! xD**

**((Oh! I'm so happy you guys made my day by reviewing! I dedicate this chapter to ****glamourzXfakebestfriend, ****nomanslandvicki****, ****Wildfirecrazy006****, ****il0v3y0u****, and ****O Wingless One****.** **If you review in this chapter then I will dedicate the next chapter to you!))**

Lilly and Oliver took they're own sweet time entering the Malibu Mall as if it were a holy place. Miley rolled her eyes and dragged her two friends inside with exasperation.

"C'mon guys, I want to be at the front when the Jonas Brothers perform!" Miley said with a dreamy look on her face. Lilly laughed as Oliver winced.

"I'll meet you guys in the center of the mall, you know, the one near the fountain?" asked Miley. Lilly and Oliver nodded.

_**Meanwhile with the Jonas Brothers. . . **_

Kevin, Joe, and Nick felt sorry for always leaving Frankie behind when they went to concerts and on tours. So they decided to bring him along on their trip to Malibu.

Kevin stepped out from the small black mini van; they parked behind the Malibu Mall so they wouldn't be noticed. Joe followed soon and so did Nick and at last little Frankie.

Frankie was very excited to be with his brothers, he kept jumping around and skipping.

Joe laughed. "Slow down there cowboy!" Frankie jumped on Joe's back.

"Kiddy up, horsie!" Frankie said, Joe pretended to act like a horse as he came jumping around, laughing. Nick sighed.

"The whole point of parking in the back of the mall is so that we don't get _noticed_. . ." Nick said. Kevin grinned.

"Clearly only I and Nicolas are the sensible ones in the family," Kevin said as he stuck his nose in the air in a mock snotty way. The three brothers laughed and proceeded inside the mall.

"I'm so excited. . ." said Frankie hugging his webkinz toy.

"OMJ! It's the Jonas Brothers!" screamed one girl.

"Nick I want to have your babies!"

"I love you Kevin!"

"Joe, come here I've got corn pops! I love you!"

Kevin, Joe, and Nick laughed smiling and grinning at they're fans.

"Thanks, we love you too!" Kevin said. Joe blew a kiss and Nick was blushing so much he looked so cute.

"Thanks. . ." Nick mumbled, blushing. A loud uproar came around from the crowd as they swarmed around the three Jonas Brothers, excluding Frankie. Frankie was roughly pushed out of the way.

Frankie was so afraid, he tried following his brothers but he lost sight of them. A cruel girl even hit him in the back with her knee. He accidentally dropped his favorite webkinz toy.

He tried reaching for it as his favorite webkinz was pushed and stepped on. Everything was in a blur; everything was so confusing and so frustrating. Frankie quickly grabbed his favorite webkinz, hugged it tight, and tried to fight his way out of the crowd.

He finally got away and escapes the crowd, tears falling down from his face. He had been hurt and neglected too much and his brothers didn't even notice.

"Jonas! Jonas! Jonas! Jonas!" they chanted as they got they got ready for them to play.

"Geez, I thought this was supposed to be a surprise!" said Joe, signing an autograph and taking a picture with five pretty girls. Kevin scoffed.

"You were the one that made such a big scene with Frankie! By the way, where is the little dude?" asked Kevin, waving to the crowd. Eight girls fainted when he did that.

"I thought I saw him just behind us. . ." said Nick. Kevin glanced around to see where Frankie was but he couldn't see them. Kevin was worried but he shrugged it off.

'_He must have left the crowd to go to a more peaceful place. . .' _Kevin thought. Kevin called security just to make sure, but the eight police men were carelessly flirting with girls.

"Hello? If Frankie there?" asked Kevin. The police men answered his phone but he was not really talking to Kevin, he was talking to the ugly girl.

"So can you come over to my house tonight?" the ugly girls the police men asked.

"Yes!" the eight police men said.

"Oh! Thank God! Thank you! I thought we lost him. . ." said Kevin. "Bye!"

Kevin hung up the phone and told his two brothers as he continued to sign autographs and take pictures before they're little performance.

Meanwhile, Frankie had entered a candy store. All his excitement was lost and he could still hear the fain screaming of the fans in the distance. He dropped small tears but quickly whipped them with the back of his sleeve.

He looked lost and afraid as he examined the candies. They looked delicious! He was sure his brothers would let him have some right after their little performance.

He licked his lips and hugged his webkinz closer as other people entered the candy shop. . .

_**Meanwhile with Lilly and Oliver (Miley is already with the Jonas Brothers) **_

Lilly and Oliver walked out of the sports shop; they could already hear the crowd in the distance chanting "Jonas." Lilly looked down at the crowd and so did other people. They were so **BIG**!

Lilly scanned the crowd for Miley and finally spotted her in the very front, screaming at the top of her lungs as the Jonas Brothers got on the stage to perform a little song.

Lilly laughed and looked at the Jonas Brothers, no wonder girls liked them, and they were cute!

"Hey, they're hot!" said Lilly, looking down at them. Oliver blushed and glared at Lilly.

"Do you know how weird that sounds to me? Hello, I'm a guy!" said Oliver. Lilly laughed.

"Steve was cool wasn't he, did you get his number?" asked Lilly teasingly. Oliver blushed more and glared more at Lilly. Lilly almost collapsed laughing before she spotted the candy store. At the same time Oliver saw a comic book shop.

"Candy!" Lilly said, rushing over to the store.

"Comics!" cried Oliver. "Meet me in the men's bathroom when you're done!" Oliver teased. Now it was Lilly's turn to blush as she playfully punched him in the shoulder.

"Just kidding, I'll meet you in the candy shop and we'll proceed right to where Miley is, okay?" asked Oliver in such a hurry it almost sounded like one word. Lilly nodded as she entered the comic book shop.

"Sure! Do you want any candy?" asked Lilly. Oliver shook his head.

"Nah, I'll pass!" he said. Lilly shrugged.

"Suit yourself!" she said as she proceeded into the candy shop and Oliver went into the comic book shop a few shops away.

Lilly entered her wonderland, the candy shop. She eyed the sweets, and she was so caught up she didn't notice bumping into a little scared boy.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" he said. If he were older and strong he would have offered her a hand but Lilly didn't care. She stood up and patted dust off her butt and shoulders.

"Sure, it's no problem. I should have been looking to where I was," she said friendly. "My names Lilly, Lilly Truscott," Lilly said, extending a hand.

Frankie shook it.

"I'm Frankie, Frankie Jonas!" Frankie said. Lilly raised her eyebrows.

"Are you a brother of the Jonas Brothers?" she asked. Frankie nodded.

"I'm their little brother, but nobody seems to notice me. . ." Frankie said, wistfully sighing.

Lilly smiled. "Are you okay here? Should you have body guards?" Frankie shook his head.

"My brothers are my body guards but they're too busy. . ." Lilly laughed.

"Don't worry; I'll be your body guard!" Frankie smiled.

"Your not like any other girls, usually they would hug me and pinch my cheeks and squeal and all but you actually try talking to me normally. At school, I'm afraid to make friends because I don't want to get hurt or feel like I'm being used so that they can just get to my brothers. . .you know?" he asked, hugging his webkinz. Lilly never noticed the webkinz before.

"Hey listen, are we friends?" Lilly asked, whispering to Frankie. Frankie nodded, grinning.

"Can I tell you a secret?" she asked. Frankie nodded. "Usually I'm not the type to like cute and cuddly but webkinz is an exception if you know what I mean . . . I have 38 of them," she whispered.

Frankie giggled, almost forgetting about the situation.

"You look like the tough tomboy skater girl," Frankie said, pointing at her skateboard with Steve Berra's signature. Lilly laughed.

"Hey, I like can like be like a like girly like girl like!" said Lilly, twisting a lock of golden hair and pretending to chew gum emphasizing the 'like'. Frankie laughed and continued to examine the candy.

"What's your favorite candy?" he asked. Lilly shrugged.

"I like mostly pocky, gummy, and chocolate!" she said.

"I like Baby Bottle Pop!" said Frankie, grinning.

"Oh, yeah! You did a commercial for Baby Bottle Pop," Lilly said. Frankie nodded.

"It's a wonder why girls still don't notice me after I did that, when the guys were supposed to catch me I fell five times!" he said. Lilly laughed.

"Whoa, this is so awesome meeting you!" Lilly said. Frankie chuckled.

"Finally somebody notices me," said Frankie.

"I'm your number one fan!" said Lilly. Frankie playfully punched Lilly on the shoulder. Lilly giggled and did a knuckle punch with Frankie.

She pulled out a plastic and started to pull out some candy for herself.

"Do you want any candy?" asked Lilly, walking to the counter. Frankie nodded his head shyly.

"Do you want Baby Bottle Pop?" she asked. Frankie nodded. "Strawberry please!" Lilly nodded.

"Alright, how much for this?" she asked, putting the candy on the counter. The woman weighed it.

"It costs two dollars, please. . ." she said. Lilly paid up and gave the lady money as she handed Frankie his Baby Bottle Pop.

Oliver came into the shop with plastic in his hands. "Hey, Lilly!" he said as Lilly and Oliver knuckle touched. Frankie hid behind Lilly, yet again being ignored.

"So what comic did you get?" asked Lilly. Oliver raised his hands and showed the manga to Lilly.

"I got Full Metal Alchemist volume 14," he said.

"Cool!" Lilly said as she noticed Frankie behind her back.

"Um, Oliver, this is Frankie. Frankie this is Oliver," she said, introducing them. Oliver gave Frankie a friendly look.

"Yo dude!" Oliver said. Frankie grinned.

"What's up?" he asked, licking his Baby Bottle Pop and holding his wedkinz toy.

"Nothing much, where is your parents?" Oliver asked. "Are you lost or something?"

"Um, my brothers are downstairs. . ." Frankie said. "They're performing."

"You mean your brothers with the Jonas Brothers?" asked Oliver, Frankie nodded

"Cool!" said Oliver. "But they're not downstairs anymore. . ." he said.

"What?" Frankie screamed.

"Yeah, they left a couple of minutes ago. I saw them leave. . ." said Oliver.

**(( Okay, sorry for making the plot so complicated! **_**READ THIS PART IF YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!**_** If you didn't understand here's the story. A big crowd of girls pushed Frankie away from his brothers. Kevin noticed and called the security guard to check if they had Frankie or if Frankie was there. The security guard wasn't really listening and answers a question of another person. So Kevin thinks Frankie is there with them and everything is okay so they leave not knowing Frankie is still in the mall. Please stay tuned for the next chapter and review!! I love you guys!! I shall explain more in the next chapter! ))**


	3. Chapter III: Wyckoff here we Come!

Frankie asked, suddenly in panic

**((OMJ! Thanks for reviewing and understanding! I LOVE YOU GUYS! I was crying when I was reading all the things you've said lol.emo xD I'd like to dedicate this chapter to: ****Against Miniskirts****, ****Wildfirecrazy006****, ****hainsy****, ****nomanslandvicki****, ****EmsterTheHampster****, ****Vanillastar****, ****xoxoxGabriella-Katxoxox****, ****il0v3y0u** **(thanks for admiring me brain! :3) ****love-moon-child** **(sure! I'll read your fanfiction, I bet it will be awesome!) ****peach and plum****, ****Sango A.R****, ****parakeet17****, ****LELY CELY ENA BFFZ****, and ****peaceloveejonas** **YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST!))**

They rushed out of the candy store and looked below them, the Jonas Brothers were no longer performing and the staff was just cleaning the space where the Jonas Brothers have been.

"Lilly! Oliver! I've been looking for you everywhere! The performance ended a couple of minutes ago." Miley said. Lilly looked at Frankie, her eyes wide.

"What am I going to do?" cried Frankie, almost crying.

"Who is the little guy?" asked Miley, confused.

"He's the Jonas Brother's youngest brother. His name is Frankie Jonas," Lilly said in a rush. "Don't worry Frankie, I've got lots of plans to get you back!" said Lilly.

Lilly rushed over to Miley and whispered in her ear.

"Do you have the Jonas Brother's number?" asked Lilly. Miley shook her head, blushing shyly.

"I was too embarrassed and shy to ask, I nearly passed out. Sorry!" Miley said. Lilly shrugged.

"Don't worry; I've got more plans up my sleeve!" Lilly said. "I'll take you to the police and ask them to take you to the Jonas Brothers."

"We're only in Malibu for two days and we're supposed to be leaving tonight on a plane. . ." Frankie said. Oliver nodded.

"And besides other people will might pretend like they're going to take Frankie to the Jonas Brothers when they're only going to hold him for random or something," Oliver said. Lilly nodded, biting her lip.

"You've got a point there. . ." she muttered.

"Don't worry!" said Miley, "I'm sure your brothers have noticed you were gone and did something." Frankie brightened up.

"And who are you again?" he asked. Miley smiled.

"I'm Miley, nice to meet you!" Miley said. Frankie nodded.

_**Meanwhile with the Jonas Brothers **_

"Thank you everyone for supporting us!" Kevin said.

"We love you!" Joe said.

"Bye!" Nick said.

The Jonas Brothers walked down the platform, took a few pictures and signed a few autographs, and went into their small black mini van.

"Whoa, that was something! How many numbers did you get? I got 7!" asked Joe to Kevin.

"5," said Kevin.

"22! I win!" said Nick. Every time they had this game where they would ask girls their numbers and whoever had the most numbers would win.

Joe groaned in frustration.

"Hey, where's Frankie?" asked Nick.

"He's with security," said Kevin. Joe laughed.

"Sounds like he's under arrest, ha!" said Joe. Kevin and Nick laughed.

"I'll call one more time to make sure. . ." said Kevin, the worry coming back. He called on his cell phone.

"Hello? Hi, sorry to bother you but is Frankie there?" he asked the guard.

"No, I thought he was with you?" replied the security guard. Kevin's face turned _very _pale.

"No, you said he was with you!" Kevin practically screamed.

"I did?" asked the security guard.

"Yes!" Kevin practically screamed, anger and worry were bubbling up at the pit of his stomach and it felt like a stomach ace.

". . ."

How could the security guard tell Kevin that he was carelessly flirting with a woman? He couldn't, he just wouldn't. He would loose his job!

"Oh, Frankie! Yes, he's . . . um . . . here! I'm just messing with you!" the security guard said, laughing.

Kevin laughed too only nervously, he had a feeling something was missing and going very wrong.

"Ha ha ha, you almost had me there! Well, thank you and sorry for bugging you!" said Kevin. The security guard nodded and hung up.

"What was that all about? You looked like you saw Nick in a dress when you became pale!" said Joe, laughing. Nick 'playfully' punched Joe in the shoulders as Kevin laughed.

Everything was going to be alright . . . right?

_**Meanwhile with Lilly, Frankie, Oliver and Miley. . .**_

"Um . . . do you know which hotel you're in?" asked Oliver. Frankie shook his head.

"Do you know the number of the hotel?" asked Miley hopelessly. Frankie shook his head. Well, he was only seven years old. It's not like he would know every detail of everything.

Lilly clicked her tongue as she popped gummy bears into her mouth.

"Listen, I've got a plan. Maybe we could take you there to your home instead. . ." said Lilly. Oliver, Miley and Frankie laughed at her.

"What?" asked Lilly.

"That would be impossible!" said Frankie, shaking his head. Lilly shook head as she stood up.

"Nothings impossible!" she said.

"For God," said Miley, cutting her off. Lilly sat back down.

"Well I'm sure your brothers would notice!" said Miley.

"What if the oldest one called a security guard and asked him if Frankie was there but the security guard was only flirting with this girl who asked him if he could come over that night?" asked Oliver. Now it was Lilly, Miley and Frankie's turn to laugh.

"Say what?" asked Miley, laughing.

"What are the odds of that?" asked Lilly, laughing. Frankie laughed.

"Impossible, your imagination is totally whacked!"

Oliver scowled.

"I was only trying to help!" said Oliver.

Lilly, Miley and Frankie stopped laughing and calmed down.

"That was just retarded," said Lilly. Miley nodded.

"I'm sure they'll notice you when you get on the plane!" said Miley. Frankie shook his head.

"No, the ride in a private jet. They tell me to ride in a normal plane because paparazzo is always waiting for them when they step out of the jet. . ."

"NO! It's like the fate is against us and they _want _you to be stranded!" screamed Miley.

"Maybe it's a sign from the heavens. . ." said Frankie, nodding at the possibility. Lilly giggled.

"Don't worry Frankie, I think I'll take you there myself!" said Lilly. Frankie looked at her incredulously.

"Anyways, it's summer and I have nothing to do," said Lilly. Miley nodded enthusiastically.

"Yeah, but who will pay?" asked Frankie. "It's a bit expensive. . ."

"I can pay!" offered Miley winking. She had lots of money because she was Hannah Montana. Lilly looked at her and smiled.

"Thank you Miley!" said Lilly.

"I won't be able to come along though; I've got 'concerts' to attend." Miley said, winking. Lilly and Oliver knew exactly what she was talking about.

"I've got to ask permission from my mom, though. . ." said Lilly. Miley nodded.

"Hey, ho, what do you know? It's already 6:30 PM!" said Oliver, looking at his watch. Frankie was now openly crying, hugging his webkinz as he tried to cover his face.

"Oh, Frankie it's okay!" said Lilly, hugging him.

"You're so nice to me . . . and I'm I have to ask you if I could stay with you guys for a while. . ." said Frankie. "I don't know where the hotel is so I think I have to stay with you guys for a while."

Miley smiled.

"You don't have to cry, it'll be just fine. You'll be with your brothers soon!" she said. Frankie hugged Miley.

"I'm afraid they won't bring me along anymore after this incident. . ."

That night they took Frankie to Miley's house, Miley explained everything to her dad and her dad gave her the permission to use the money on Frankie going back home and on Lilly escorting him.

Frankie slept at Miley's house and Lilly came to visit in the morning and so did Oliver. Lilly had explained everything to her mom that night and they bought a ticket to Wyckoff, New Jersey the day after that.

Soon they would leave for Wyckoff, New Jersey.

**((A/N: Okay, I know this sound to fast and too impossible and I'm sorry! I'm just very excited for Lilly to meet Joe and Nick! I've got a lot of twists and plans coming up! Please review and**** if I can ****I will update the ****next chapter tonight****! I love you all!!))  
**


	4. Chapter IV: Welcome to Wyckoff

((Thank you to peachandplum for being the first to review

**((Thank you to peachandplum, Wildfirecrazy006, ****love-moon-child****, ****il0v3y0u****, ****MyJonasSensesAreTingling3****, ****Against Miniskirts****, ****parakeet17****, ****JoBrofan961****, ****nomanslandvicki****, ****hainsy****, ****talkingCinematic****, ****iluvbasketball22**. **You guys are the best! Reading your comments make my day and inspire me to write more! I LOVE YOU GUYS! )) **

_**The Jonas Brothers. . . **_

When they arrived in the air port, Frankie was not found.

"Maybe he's back at home, his flight was at 7:00 and ours was at 7:35," said Nick, thinking of any possible excuse. Joe nodded nervously.

What if Frankie was lost? What if Kevin called the security guard and asked him if Frankie was there but the security guard was only flirting with a girl who asked him if he could come over that night?

**((A/N: Lol. Did you notice Oliver and Joe was having the same thought?))**

"Darned security guard," Kevin muttered. "Security guards are supposed to make you feel, you know, _secured_! But I feel so worried for Frank the Tank, man. If mom finds out she's going to kill us or cry and I _hate _seeing mom so upset."

Nick nodded.

"Just pray, maybe it's a sign from the heavens. . ." said Nick. Kevin and Joe scoffed.

**((A/N: Now Frankie and Nick have the same thought :D))**

They got on their limousine and it took them a few hours to ride over to Wyckoff, their curiosity, anxiety, and worry building every second.

When they reached the house they expected Frankie running over to them, telling them how excited he was but he wasn't. . . Everything was strangely weird for them but the atmosphere was just normal.

They rang on the doorbell as they're mom came smiling, opening the door.

"Hello boys! How was your trip?" she asked. Kevin, Joe and Nick kissed her and hugged her.

"It was awesome mom, where's Frankie?" asked Kevin. Her mom gave them a surprised look.

"Frankie? He's not here! I thought he was with you?" she asked. Kevin, Joe, and Nick nearly died. Frankie was lost. . .

_**Meanwhile with Lilly, Frankie, Miley and Oliver. . . **_

"When are we leaving to Wyckoff?" asked Frankie.

"Tomorrow," said Lilly the day after the 'mall incident'. Frankie nodded his head.

'_My brothers must be worried sick now. . .' _thought Frankie. Frankie scooted over and sat a little to close to Lilly. _'I'm luck I have Lilly. . .' _

_**(I'm so excited for this part! THE DAY OF THE FLIGHT! 8D) **_

**Lilly's POV**

I clutched Frankie hand as we, Miley, Oliver, Miley's dad, and my mom walked to the airport. I packed with me a couple of stuff in case I would need them. I didn't want to just visit Wyckoff New Jersey and leave instantly.

I looked at Frankie and Frankie looked so cute! His cheeks were red from excitement and exhilaration as he hugged his webkinz.

"You'll be with them soon!" Lilly said. And as they said goodbye and left for their plane flight I felt like I was slowly changing. Like a transformation was about to occur: a metamorphosis. I felt like I as going on an adventure that would change me forever but I shrugged the feeling off.

"C'mon Frankie," I said, Frankie nodded as we walking into the plane. We showed the woman our tickets and she showed us to our seats. Unfortunately, Frankie got the window seat. But I let him have it.

By the next couple of hours, Frankie was asleep on my shoulder. And soon, I too fell asleep. The movie wasn't so interesting and I was only waiting for the free peanuts. And before we knew it, we were in Wyckoff, New Jersey. . .

"C'mon Frankie," I said, as I shook him awake. The little guy was drooling! But he was so cute. I wisped it off with a handkerchief as his eyes fluttered open.

"Were here in New Jersey. . ." I said, as I pulled my luggage out. Frankie smiled so big his face was in danger of breaking.

"I had a dream you know," Frankie said. "Jackson turned into a chicken and Oliver turned into a doughnut," he said. I laughed.

"No wonder you were drooling, Oliver was a doughnut!" I tried imagining Oliver in a doughnut suit with pink frosting and sprinkles. I and Frankie just burst out laughing.

We got off the plane and outside the airport and called a taxi as I told the driver the address. Sheesh, I felt like a grown up! It was so cool and independent of me. I grinned, winking at Frankie and ruffling his hair like he was my little brother.

_**With the Jonas Brothers. . .**_

We were grounded for eternity and we didn't even complain. We deserved it. My mom kept crying and my dad was so upset with us. Dinner was so awkward; we didn't talk anymore or laugh.

Our eyes kept glancing at the place were Frankie sat, it felt like he wasn't there anymore. Like Frankie never existed, but we knew he was real. Our mom's eyes were puffy and red. She kept calling the police and they called the groups in Malibu but Frankie was not found.

We almost _hoped _for a ransom call because we would pay any price for Frank the Tank. But we didn't get any. . .

_**Denise Jonas' (Jonas Brothers' Mom) POV. . .**_

I was so mad and angry at my boys though I knew it wasn't their fault; they tried their best to apologize to me but I just wouldn't take it. I called up the police department and the careless police man was fired.

Suddenly I heard the door bell ring; I massaged my temples and stood up to get it. I opened the door and tried giving the best smile I could.

"Hello? Could I help you?" I asked. Suddenly something leap into my arms, it was . . . FRANKIE! I hugged my littlest boy tight, crying in front of the stranger.

"Oh God, oh God, oh God!" I cried, holding my little boy. I was so worried it seemed like it was a dream he was here. I pinched myself to make sure it was real, yes, it was! I thanked God.

I noticed the stranger looked down awkwardly but happily at us. I whipped the tears from my eyes and laughed.

"Oh, thank you!" I said, I noticed her and she was a lovely teenager girl. Her straight blond hair and her sparkling emerald eyes were all together lovely.

"Sure, no problem! I'm just glad that I made someone's day today," she said. "Bye Frankie!" she said, as she turned to leave. But I couldn't let her leave, she was a life saver.

If it weren't for her then I would still be crying and depressed. I had to show her my gratitude for taking Frankie along and paying for the plane trip, I would sound rude if I didn't.

"Where are you going?" I asked. She turned around and walked back up to me.

"Well, I was thinking of going home but I didn't want to just miss an adventure like this so –" I cut her off.

"Please! Stay here, we have a lovely guest room that hasn't been used in a while!" I begged her. She seemed to consider it for a moment.

"Are you sure?" she asked. "I don't want to cause any trouble. . ." she said, but I shook my head.

"No please, I want to show my gratitude to you!" I said. She smiled and nodded.

"Okay, just let me pay the taxi driver!" she rushed over and paid him as me and Frankie hugged. I dragged her inside and sat her down on the couch.

"Please, take a seat!" I said. "Boys! Boys! Come down right now! There's a surprise for you!"

_**With the Jonas Brothers. . . **_

We were up in our room, trying to make a song about how we were feeling. But we just couldn't find the inspiration and we were feeling totally low. We heard the doorbell ring, and then we heard mom crying, a silence, and then the door close.

"Boys! Boys! Come down right now! There's a surprise for you!" Mom called, she sounded unusually happy. We ran down right away to see what was happening and there was FRANKIE! We almost cried as we hugged and kissed Frankie.

Once we stopped we noticed a person sitting there, trying hard not to look at us.

_**Lilly's POV**_

I tried not to look at them, it would seem so awkward and I wasn't into all the drama. Life is too short for drama.

"Boys, this is the person who brought Frankie back to us. She took the liberty of flying all the way from Malibu to New Jersey and in return I invited her to stay for the summer! I think you would make good friends with. . ."

"Lilly!" I supplied for her, smiling.

"Yes, Lilly! How old are you Lilly?" their mom asked sweetly.

"Um . . . I'm 15," Lilly said.

"Same age as Nicky!" she said, looking at Nick. The Jonas Brothers thanked her.

"Thanks for brining Frankie to us, we were like so worried!" said Kevin. I smiled nervously. The Jonas Brothers were right in front of me, I was going to stay with them for two months and they were actually talking to me. I wished Miley were here, I would be more confident with her.

"No problem!" I said. I was so lucky to talk to them, now I could die in peace. Not that I wanted to die!

"Yeah! Thanks! So are we still grounded mom?" asked Joe, grinning like mad. Mrs. Jonas smiled, shaking her head.

"We'll see," she said. Joe smiled.

"Awesome!" he said, he smiled at me at I turned still.

"I guess we'll be living with each other for a while! Thanks for brining Frank the Tank back," Joe said, as he put his strong arms around Lilly's shoulders. Lilly blushed.

"Yeah, sure!" Lilly said.

"I'll bring your luggage to the guest room," said Nick.

"No! I don't want to cause any problems!" I said, as I rushed picking up my bag. I was glad I came prepared. I tried lifting it but it was bits too heavy I could barley carry it up the steps. Miley's dad carried it for me when we walked to the airport and we stuffed it in the baggage cart and the taxi driver helped us carry it into his trunk and inside the house. I didn't notice it was this heavy.

I dropped it, my chest heaving from exhaustion already. I must have looked stupid and weak. The Jonas' though laughed at me as Nick carried my bag like it weighed a feather.

"No problem, it's the least I could do!" said Nick, smiling. I smiled back, blushing. I can't believe I'm going to be living with the Jonas' for the next few days. This was going to be one hell of an adventure. . .


	5. Chapter V: The Jonas Residence

Nick showed me to my room as he opened the door

_**(OH! Thank you to all who reviewed! :D. You guys made me like so happy! Thank you to: **_**Wildfirecrazy006****, ****iluvbasketball22****, ****Princess-kairi-chan****, ****morgiecorgie****, ****nomanslandvicki****, ****il0v3y0u****, ****parakeet17****, ****XxJustAnotherJBFanxX****, ****luv me xoxo GossipGal****, ****MyJonasSensesAreTingling3****, ****talkingCinematic****, ****HiddenLuv7****, ****LELY CELY ENA. BFFZ****, ****CodyLinleyluva**** and ****CaseyBug14****. I LOVE YOU GUYS! Also to all those people who reviewed in the past but didn't get mentioned and those who added me to the favorite list. I didn't know this story would be so successful! Now I knew there had been a lot of questions about Nilly or Loe but you must read to find out! Mwahahahaha! Lol. Just joking! Here: enjoy!)) **

_**Lilly's POV**_

Nick showed me to my room as he opened the door.

"Thanks," I mumbled as I walked inside.

"Sure, I hope you will enjoy your stay at 'The Jonas Residence'!" he said, I giggled.

"Will do," I reassured him. He smiled.

"So, how did you find Frankie?" he asked. I laughed and winked at him.

"It's a secret," I said. Nick raised his eyebrows.

"Why?" he asked.

"Frankie wants to be the one to explain it," I said. Nick nodded.

"Oh," he said as we fell into an awkward silence. "Okay, well, thanks for finding him!" Nick said. I nodded.

"No problem, I didn't really expect anything in return . . . just wanted to reunite a family," Lilly said, shrugging. Nick smiled.

"That's nice of you," he said. I laughed.

"Ha! I can be very rebellious if I want to," I said. Nick chuckled.

"Really? Like how?" he asked. I shrugged.

"I'm a skater girl," I said as I showed him a cut I got on my arm when I fell. Nick stared at it.

"Cool!" he finally said, I laughed.

"Yeah, but you should have seen Oliver's cut! It was something!" I said.

"Oliver?" he asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, my friend in Malibu. . ." I said.

"Oh," he said. I just nodded.

"Well, dinner's at 6:00!" said Nick. "Nice meeting you!"

"Are you sure if it's okay for me to stay here? I mean, it's sort of sudden and unexpected. . ." I said nervously, I didn't want to intrude on them. Nick shrugged.

"No, it's okay. Though it is sort of sudden and unexpected I feel okay with it," he said. I smiled.

"Thanks. . ." I mumbled.

"Your welcome, bye!" he said. I nodded.

"Bye!" I said, Nick closed the door and I collapsed onto the bed. I was going to stay in the Jonas residence for 2 months! I actually talked to Nick Jonas. . . I gave myself a pat on the back as I sighed dreamily.

'_These are going to be the best two months of my life,' _I thought. I called my mom on the phone and explained to her everything. She seemed disappointed and sort of 'embarrassed of me' that I was staying in a complete stranger's house but I reassured her I was going to be fine.

She finally let me go and allowed me as she promised to tell Miley and Oliver. I stared at the ceiling of the room, it was white. I looked at the clock; it was only 4:30. I could do some stuff, but what? I decided to help set dinner.

I walked downstairs and entered the kitchen to find Joe stealing some food. He stood up on his tip toes to get cookies as stuffed a sandwich into his mouth.

"Isn't dinner until 6?" I asked. He looked at me, food almost exploding from his mouth.

"Mut rai wruz ungrey!" he said, he drank down some Gatorade and swallowed all the food he managed to stuff into his mouth.

"But I was hungry!" he said, he eyes me suspiciously. "And what are you doing here?"

"I thought that the least I could do was help with dinner," I said. He eyes me incredulously.

"Can you cook?" he asked. I nodded as I rolled my sleeved up.

"I can bake and cook but not so well," I said, trying to be modest. There were times when mom and dad weren't at the house so I had to cook for myself or just order. Ha! I was feeling independent and all grown up again.

"Cool!" he said. "Could you make me a chicken culet sandwich with mayo?" I tried remembering the recipe inside of my head and nodded.

"Do you want the sandwich to be toasted? Crusts or no crusts?" I asked. Joe grinned.

"Toasted and no crusts," he said. I nodded.

"Bread please," I said, and he threw me some bread as I caught it. I felt like I was about to do an operation. But before I continued what I was going to do I turned around suspiciously.

"Didn't you just eat?" I asked.

"But I'm still hungry!" Joe said in his defense.

"Joe's always hungry!" Nick said as he entered the room. "Can you make a stake?"

I laughed, I felt like a waiter and a cook at the same time.

"Sure, stake's easy!" I said. Nick grinned.

"But maybe you guys won't have an appetite for dinner anymore," I wondered. Joe and Nick shook their head.

"No, it's okay and plus I really want to taste how your cooking is like," he said. I smiled and nodded as I got to work: first on the chicken culet with mayo and then on the stake and in a matter of two hours.

Nick and Joe patted their stomachs satisfyingly, I couldn't hold back my laughter because their stomachs bulged and they looked like two pregnant ladies. When they asked me why I was laughing, and I told them, they started laughing too.

I felt so happy! I actually made the Jonas Brothers laugh and smile. Mr. Jonas came home from work and when he found out the news he was jumping like crazy. He kept thanking me and offering me reward money (but I didn't take it) and he was 'honored to have me in his humble abode'. I smiled at him and told him it was no problem.

When we sat down for dinner Frankie told the story about how we managed to get all the way from Malibu to Wyckoff New Jersey.

"Whoa, that must have been one adventure!" Mr. Jonas said. We nodded. I was surprised that Nick and Joe, and especially Joe, could eat so much food right after they ate the food I made. I shrugged it off and when dinner was done I thanked Mrs. Jonas.

"Um, do you need help with the dishes?" I asked, but Mrs. Jonas shook her head. With that I left for the dinner table and into the living room, trying to leave unnoticed.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Where do you think your going?" Kevin asked me, turning around to face me while he sat on his black leather chair. He looked like an evil villain but instead of patting a cat's back he was patting one of Frankie's webkinz.

"Hey! Give that back!" said Frankie as he took the webkinz away from his brother. Kevin groaned.

"You ruined my mystique!" he 'pretend' snapped at Frankie. Frankie stuck his tongue out and ran away.

"Uh!" said Kevin, pretending to be a girl when she was offended. I laughed so hard my stomach hurt, they were really they're true selves at home. Kevin laughed as he walked over to me and put his arm around my shoulder.

"So, how are you enjoying you stay?" he asked.

"Well, the house is amazing and so are the people. AND THE FOOD IT REALLY GOOD!" I practically screamed so I knew Mrs. Jonas could hear me. Kevin laughed.

"I thought we should spend some time _bonding_!" Kevin said, I raised my eyebrows.

"Bonding?" I asked. Kevin nodded.

"Yes, bonding!" he said. He and I sat down and we had a really nice long chat. It was like one of those chats where you talked to your friend on the phone for hours and finally stopped feeling very satisfied.

By the time we finished it was around 10:00.

"Well, I better get going and get some rest. I'll talk to you in the morning Lils!" he said. I nodded.

"I'll talk to you in the morning Kev," I said. I felt like Kevin was my older brother. We already had pet names for each other. I walked upstairs to sleep as I put on some pajamas and brushed my teeth, thankful that I came prepared.

I sat down on the bed and hugged my knees, today was so good it was almost unbelievable. Lots of girls would murder to be in my place and I was just here, I totally didn't deserve this opportunity. So that night, before I slept, I prayed for all the Jonas Brothers fans to be okay and for them not to murder me.

I slept that night and I had a good dream . . . about Oliver in a pink doughnut suit with sprinkles.

**((Okay! The ending is like so lame! : I don't think you guys will like it cause I really don't. xDD. But if you still want to bear with me and stick around then I 3 you! Thanks to anyone who's reading this and don't forget to read and review. I'll be open for anything you want to happen! You can give me suggestions for the plot and thank you!)) **


	6. Chapter VI: Cautivado Carnival

((I would like to thank iluvbasketball22, parakeet17, nomanslandvicki, il0v3y0u, luv me xoxo GossipGal, LELY CELY ENA BFFZ, and MyJonasSensesAreTingling

**((I would like to thank ****iluvbasketball22****, ****parakeet17****, ****nomanslandvicki****, ****il0v3y0u****, ****luv me xoxo GossipGal****, ****LELY CELY ENA BFFZ****,** **MyJonasSensesAreTingling,** **Wildfirecrazy006****, ****peach and plum**** (sorry about your leg!), ****peaceloveejonas****, ****hainsy****, ****CodyLinleyluva****, ****talkingCinematic****, and ****Talita-Michelle****.** **Thanks for bearing with me until now and reviewing, you guys are the best!)) **

Lilly woke up facing the unfamiliar badge wall when yesterdays events returned to her head; she was staying at the Jonas residence because she brought Frankie back. Lilly smiled as she was taught a new lesson: help lost kids you find in the candy store.

She got up and stretched her back; she scratched her side as she looked at herself in the mirror. She was hideous! She combed her hair and brushed her teeth and dressed up in baggy clothes that still looked good.

It was still early and it seemed that no one was awake so she slipped downstairs and walked out the door, she might just walk as she turned on her ipod.

It was a beautiful morning in Wyckoff, it was peaceful and you can hear the birds trill and the brooks run. The air was cold yet warm because of the rising sun. Lilly decided to play a nice song to fit the moment, No Such Thing by John Mayer.

**((A/N: It's such a nice song 8D))**

Lilly just tapped her feet to the music but when it reached the chorus she was singing softly.

"I wanna run through the halls of the highschool, I wanna scream at the top of my lungs. I just found out there's no such thing as the real world, just to lie you've got to rise above." She was so busy singing she didn't know she ran into someone.

Her earphones fell out as she dropped to the floor; she seemed to drop to the floor whenever a Jonas was there like Frankie.

"Sorry!" Joe said, helping her up. Lilly stood up and laughed.

"Ha ha, no it's okay! Me and Frankie met like this," Lilly said. Joe smiled.

"So why are you up so early?" asked Joe as he and Lilly turned off their ipods. Lilly shrugged.

"I guess I just wanted to get some fresh air and take a look at Wyckoff," Joe nodded.

"It's so . . . breathtaking in the morning. . ." Lilly said as they looked at the raising dawn in the horizon. Joe smiled and nodded.

"But not as breathtaking as your singing," Joe said. Lilly playfully punched him the shoulder as they strolled along the sidewalk near the woods.

"C'mon, I'm terrible! Just say it. You were so paralyzed of my terrible singing that you didn't notice I bumped into you," Lilly said. Joe laughed but he shook his head.

"I think you're an amazing singer," he said. Lilly shook her head but smiled anyways as she told him the story of how she challenged Ashley and Amber to a sing off and asked Miley to sing for her when she found out she truly had a bad voice. Then she told them how no one really cared in the end as Joe laughed.

"Must have been something in Malibu huh?" he asked. I nodded.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" I suddenly said. Joe raised his eyebrows.

"Why?" he asked.

"You're supposed to be running, I just interrupted!" I said. Joe shook his head.

"I'll forgive you if you run with me," I said. I smiled.

"You're on!" I said.

"Ready, get set, go!" Joe said was we raced, it was really long and I wasn't the one with the huge jug of Gatorade. I tried to beat Joe but my side hurt, finally my pride let me down as I slowed down to a halt.

"Okay! Okay! You win, I'm the rotten egg!" I said, Joe laughed.

"We never said anything about a rotten egg," he said. I kept panting as Joe handed me his jug of Gatorade.

"T—tha—nk y—ou!" I panted as I drank some, I felt recharged but the throbbing in my side kept hurting and my face was so red. It became red-er when I realized I just had an indirect kiss with Joe Jonas.

I sat down on the sidewalk beside a post; it had a flier posted on it. It read:

_Cautivado Carnival:_ _Wyckoff New Jersey _ _April 19, 2008_ _7:00 – 12:00 PM _ Joe noticed I was staring at the flier and looked up as he examined it. "Cool! A carnival. . ." he said. Lilly smiled and nodded. Lilly just loved carnivals; Lilly used to go there with Miley and Oliver when we were just kids. "Want to go? We've got no plans," Joe said as he drank from his jug of Gatorade. He was so cute! He drank it like a baby with two hands holding it. Lilly smiled and nodded. "I think that would be fun," Lilly said. Joe laughed. "I love carnivals, I had such a hard time blowing the bubble gum and making it into a bubble that it _accidentally _flew to Nick's hair!" Joe and I were laughing so hard at the thought of an unsuspecting baby Nick with bubblegum in his hair and he was totally clueless about it as he smiled. "Are you okay?" Joe asked, concerned. "Can you still run?" I nodded but once I stood up (since I sat down as I drank the Gatorade) I tripped. Good thing Joe caught me. "Look, you can't walk which means you can't run! You'll look like a staggering drunk," Joe said, as he gave me a piggy back. "No! Put me down, your going to look like a hunchback! I'm too heavy," I said as I clung to Joe's neck so I don't fall off. Joe ignored me as I ran to the house, my body finally became relaxed but my heart wasn't. It was beating so fast. When we arrived home Joe dropped me on the couch. "Thank you," I said. Joe nodded. ((A/N: Sorry for all those who hate Loe!))

"No problem and you didn't weigh _that_ heavy," he said as he ran upstairs to take a bath. I nodded. When we had breakfast I felt like I was apart of they're family. We talked naturally and we laughed.

"Hey mom, there's a carnival tonight at around 7:00 PM. Can we go?" Joe asked. Mrs. Jonas nodded happily.

"Sure, actually, we were supposed to go there because Uncle Max." Mrs. Jonas said.

"Awesome!" Kevin said, mash potatoes exploding from his mouth. Nick winced.

"Correction, I am the only one sensible in this family!" Nick said.

"Nick look! They're making a steak!" Joe pretended as he pointed out the window.

"Where?" asked Nick frantically as he looked out the window. Everyone laughed as Nick realized it wasn't real; he was a bit stiff about it but he was laughing too in the end.

_**At Cautivado Carnival at 7:15. . .**_

Everyone was dressed in comfortable clothing but they still looked good because they knew what would happen if they ever gotten a stain. Mr. Jonas was carrying Frankie as they looked around the carnival. It was so big it could never get crowded.

There was a huge ferries wheel right smack dab in the center. Joe, Nick and especially Frankie wanted to run around wildly but we agreed we should all stay in a group unless anyone would get lost and plus we had to go greet Uncle Max first.

Mr. and Mrs. Jonas looked around first until they spotted him amongst the crowd. He was nothing like Lilly imagined, she thought he was a normal uncle but she was wrong. He had about six body guards surrounding him. Besides that, he was dressed very fancily but he still looked nice and friendly.

"Ah! Kevin! Denise!" Uncle Max said. I was feeling so nervous to mess up in front of this guy but Kevin, Nick, Joe, Frankie and their parents just looked normal.

"Hey Max!" they said.

Uncle Max noticed Lilly.

"Why hello there little lady, are you Nicolas' girlfriend?" Lilly and Nick blushed. We tried to reply but it came out in mumbles and we looked like stuttering idiotic baboons so Mrs. Jonas decided to explain for us.

"That was a very nice thing to of you Mrs. Truscott," Uncle Max said. Lilly blushed.

"Sure, no biggie." Lilly said.

"C'mon Max, lets go have a nice chat somewhere quiet." Mr. Jonas said as Uncle Max agreed.

"See you guys," Uncle Max said.

"Where do you want to go first?" asked Joe. We ended up going in the Bouncing Room, it was so fun! Nick's curls were flying everywhere as he laughed.

"This is so fun!" I said jumping over to Nick, Nick laughing as his curls bounced everywhere.

"You said it!" he said, laughing. I've never seen Nick like this before, cheeks red and eyes glowing with excitement. He looked so young and so happy.

Suddenly Nick fell on top of me, we blushed so hard and we were so paralyzed in our efforts to stand up.

"S—orry!" Nick said, but he made no move to stand up. What was the point of standing? You were just going to fall again anyways. At least you didn't fall on something hard.

Nick Jonas was on top of Lilly and it made her blush so hard and her tongue was tied and she looked like an idiot.

"I—it's ok—kay!" I stuttered, but just when we were about to stand up Joe screamed: "Pile!" Joe jumped over Nick then Kevin jumped in. I could hardly breathe at the bottom of the pile, partially because 2 teenage boys were on top of me and because Nick and I were so close!

His head was on my neck and his warm breath was tickling my ears, I almost melted. Finally after three seconds the pile collapsed with everyone laughing. I tried to stand up my legs hurt so Nick helped me up.

An electrifying shock went through our hands as they touched, we quickly let go once I stood up. The rest of the night was wonderful! Joe and I laughed as we ate bubblegum remembering the baby Nick. But the highlight of that night was the Ferris wheel. . .

We were asked to go in pairs to ride on the Ferris wheel so Joe paired up with Kevin and Lilly paired up with Nick. It was so awkward because Lilly and Nick still remembered what happened earlier that night.

"So. . .er. . .we're pretty high aren't we?" Nick said, blushing. I laughed.

"Yeah we are. Look Nick, earlier tonight, let's just forgets it okay?" I said. Nick smiled, relived.

"Kevin and Joe were so heavy! I couldn't bear it if I was at the bottom of the pile," he said but I laughed, relaxing.

"No, it only lasted for like what? 3 seconds?" I said. Nick laughed.

"Anyways, I'm used to it already when we wrestle. . ." Nick said. I scoffed.

"Nicolas Jerry Jonas? Wrestle?" I asked as Nick smiled.

"I can rebellious too if I want to," he said as we remembered out first conversation. I laughed.

"So—" Nick was about to start but suddenly the Ferris wheel stopped and the lights when out and it was all dark. There was a gasp that rose through the crowd, the Ferris wheel stopped rotating and I and Nick stopped at the very top.

I hated it, I hated heights. Small heights were okay like when you went through ramps in the skateboarding park but not when you were dangling around 50 feet high with the stupid compartment you were in shaking and rattling.

Nick seemed to notice.

"Are you okay?" he asked. I nodded but my face gave it all away.

"Are you, uh, scared of something?" he asked. I tried being all strong but I couldn't.

"I—I hate heights! When I used to cheerlead I never wanted to get on top of the pyramid."

Nick smiled and nodded a smile that somehow made me forget about how afraid I was. Before, late at night when the world was fast asleep, I would listen to my ipod and listen to the Jonas Brothers. I did this after I woke up from a bad nightmare or if I just watched something scary or it something was bothering me. I never thought back then that I would be stuck on a Ferris wheel ride with Nick Jonas. The guy that sang away all my fears. . .

"Um . . . I . . . don't know what to do but if it makes you feel better do you want me to hug you?" Nick asked, even though it was dark I could still see Nick blushing. I blushed and I didn't even notice I nodded as I fell into his strong arms.

I felt so protected and so secure around his strong arms, it felt like I would never have to be scared or afraid or in trouble again. I could just feel all my problems melting away, like when winter turned into spring.

"So," said Nick, trying to avoid another awkward silence. "You used to cheerlead?" I laughed and nodded.

"Yeah, but that was a long time ago. As in when the cave men existed," I said, exaggerating. Nick chuckled.

"No, it's okay. What else do you like doing?" he asked.

"Well, I like sports and a little bit of shopping." I said, Nick laughed.

"I feel like you're my little sister," he said. I laughed.

"If only my hair was brown and it was curly and I was really cute, I could have been your twin," I said. Nick laughed as he blushed.

"You're already really cute," he said. I blushed.

"Thank you," I said.

"No problem," he said.

We spent the rest of the night there and even though we were 50 feet high up in the air I felt like nothing could go wrong.

_**Meanwhile with Joe and Kevin. . .**_

"So…um…do you like banana's?" Joe asked for the millionth time.

"Yes, Joe! Can you ask me another question? One that is actually logical?" Kevin asked. Since they were stuck Joe kept asking him if he liked bananas and all the time Kevin would answer yes.

"But I'm so bored!" Joe said, he was going crazy not being about to move around.

"Someone needs to put you in a straight jacket," Kevin said. Joe laughed.

"I'd rather have a crooked jacket," Joe said. Kevin scoffed at his brother's lame joke.

"Whatever! I wonder what Nick's doing; I hope he doesn't do anything to Lilly . . . in the dark. . ." Kevin said. Joe didn't know why but he felt a little spark of jealous but he tried to pretend it was just because he was hungry.

"I dunno either, lets of ask!" said Joe. "JERRY!" screamed Joe at the top of his lungs. Jerry was the name he called Nick when they were in public and they didn't want to get suspected.

"WHAT?" Nick screamed back.

"DO YOU LIKE BANANA'S?" Joe asked. Kevin rolled his eyes.

"YES! NO! I MEAN—SHUT UP!" came Nick's reply.

Finally the emergency people came to fix the 'technical difficulties' and all was well and fixed. Lilly, Nick, Kevin and Joe came down from the ride. Mr., Mrs. Jonas along with Frankie was outside to greet them.

It was such a good night, a night that we would all remember.

"Guys? Guess what? Uncle Max invited us to his private beach house!" Mrs. Jonas said.

'_Whoa! A private beach!' _Lilly thought.

"So when are we going?" asked Kevin. Mrs. Jonas shrugged.

"The day after tomorrow, so get packing! We're staying there for a week," Mrs. Jonas said.

"Cool! Beaches!" Joe said. I laughed because I thought he was saying the bad 'B' word. I thought I was really going to enjoy the summer, even though it was only day two.

**((COOLIO! Looks like they're going to a beach for the next couple of chapters, horray! So be sure to review a lot to find out what happens next. And I'm sure there will be a lot of blushing and bonding and jealously as Lilly . . . secret! You just have to find out. Ha ha ha ha, see ya guys! I love you!)) **


	7. Chapter VII: Bikinis and French Lessons

((Oh

**((Oh! Thanks to all who reviewed when I looked at my stats the number of people who were reading where sadly decreasing but I'm happy and so grateful I have you guys! Thanks to: ****nomanslandvicki****, ****fairie-essence****, ****morgiecorgie****, ****Wildfirecrazy006****, ****x.Aubery.x****, ****hainsy****, ****Against Miniskirts****, ****Roses-Daggers****, ****peaceloveejonas****, ****LELY CELY ENA BFFZ****, ****blackinkedguilt****, ****xomgnowayx****, ****luv me xoxo GossipGal****, ****CodyLinleyluva****, ****talkingCinematic****, ****XLoendLOLiver4evaX****, ****parakeet17****, ****MyJonasSensesAreTingling3****, ****love-moon-child****, and ****iluvbasketball22**** (I am so sorry for your loss, it must have been pretty tough and I'm so happy I can make you feel better.) This chapter is also dedicated to Emily. : )** **THANK YOU SO MUCH!!)) **

**Lilly's POV  
**

When we reached the house I didn't have to pack because I still kept everything in my bag. The problem was I didn't have bathing suit so I told Mrs. Jonas and we agreed to go shopping the very next day. Just us girls. . .

_**The Next Morning. . .**_

"Lilly?" Mrs. Jonas said, smiling and grabbing the car keys. "Are you ready to go now?" she asked. I nodded and smiled, and I got up from the couch.

"Yeah," I said, pulling my pants up.

"Where are you guys going?" Frankie asked.

"Um, to the Mall honey. . ." Mrs. Jonas said.

"I wanna come too!" Frankie said, rushing over to Mrs. Jonas' side. Mrs. Jonas gave me a pleading look and I nodded, I guess we could let him go.

"Yay! Let's go," Frankie said, taking hold of his mother's hand.

"Go where?" asked Joe suspiciously. I groaned, I didn't want boys to follow me when I tried on bathing suits, it would be too embarrassing. Yet again, they were going to see it anyways.

"We're going to the mall!" Frankie said, tugging his mother to the door.

"I want to go too!" Joe said.

"Where?" asked Nick, coming from downstairs and still a bit sleepy.

"To the mall," said Joe. Nick shrugged and walked down to the kitchen to eat pancakes. I was glad that Nick wasn't the nosy type.

"Well, they're going to see me in it anyways. . ." I mumbled to Mrs. Jonas, she signed and nodded.

"See you in what?" asked Joe, I didn't notice he was right beside us as I jumped away in shock.

"Oh, um, nothing. . ." I said.

"Please mommy!" Joe begged, getting down on his knees and putting his hands together as if he were praying. Mrs. Jonas sighed.

"I'll give you twenty minutes to change. . ." Mrs. Jonas said to Joe. Joe ran up and quickly changed, bushed his teeth and hair and before we knew it we were at the mall.

We went into the clothing's shop where I would try on clothes. Joe kept giggling at me.

"Te hee," he said every one in a while, I turned around to glare at him.

"Stop te hee-ing!" I said.

"Te hee," he said, once again. "I can't believe your going to wear a _bathing suit_!"

"What's so wrong about that?" I asked.

"Well, I dunno. Are you going to wear a bikini or something?" he asked. I shook my head and punched him in the shoulders playfully.

"No, I'm going to wear a one piece with a rash guard!" I said. Joe pouted.

"Awww, I wanted you to wear one. . ." he said. I scoffed.

"Keep dreaming!" I said, as I walked over to another isle. Joe sauntered after me.

"I think this one looks nice," he said, looking at a really revealing outfit. I blushed like mad as I punched him in the shoulder and not at all in a playful way.

"Joe, you pervert!" I said, walking away to move beside his mother so he couldn't do anything to me.

We tried on swimming suits and I ended up picking a black once-piece, much to Joe's displeasure.

"Hey, if you want it so much then why don't you just wear that disgusting bathing suit?" I said to Joe. Joe laughed.

"Maybe I will," Joe said. I shuddered at the thought of it.

"So Adam, honey, where were you planning on going?" Mrs. Jonas asked. She called Joe Adam in public so they wouldn't get noticed.

"Ice-cream store!" Joe said, Mrs. Jonas gave him a look.

"So early in the morning?" she asked, Joe nodded and gave her a pleading look.

"Okay, okay. . ." she said, handing Joe five dollars. Joe and Frankie squealed like happy school girls and ran to the ice-cream store. I sighed.

"Should I go after them?" Mrs. Jonas asked me, laughing. I smiled.

"Nah. . ."

**((A/N: Lol. You would get this joke if you were my best friend Francine.)) **

"Hey Lilly, do you want any ice-cream?" asked Frankie, happily licking from his vanilla. I nodded.

"What then?" asked Joe, licking from his chocolate marshmallow.

"Cookies and cream," I said and soon I was licking from a cone with cookies and cream.

"Mmmm," I said, softly licking my ice-cream unlike Joe. His tongue was all over the place, twisting and licking. I tried to avert my gaze from his disgusting display but girls couldn't keep their eyes of him.

"Can you lick properly?" I said, Joe smirked at me and continued licking. I blushed, narrowing my eyes and scowling.

"Did you notice there's no more ice-cream?" Frankie asked Joe. Joe looked down at his ice-cream and indeed there was no more. I laughed and appeared with Frankie.

"Whatever. . ." Joe said, putting his sticky hands in his pockets and walking out of the store. Frankie looked at me and I just shrugged.

We drove back to the house happy that Joe wasn't suspected.

"Hey, how was the mall?" asked Nick, turning around from watching T.V.

"It was good, Lilly's wearing a bikini!" Joe said, walking upstairs. Nick's face went so red.

"No no! I'm just wearing a one piece, I once piece I tells ya!" I said, Nick nodded as he robotically turned around to watch T.V. I growled.

"Joe. . ." I growled under gritted teeth.

_**Nick's POV. . . **_

Lilly in a bikini . . . Lilly in a bikini . . . Lilly in a bikini. . . These were the things that kept repeating inside of my mind. Lilly in a bikini. When she told me she wasn't going to wear one. . .I dunno. . .I guess I was a bit disappointed. But that was because I was a _guy/man/boy/male/monkey._ . .okay, cross out the monkey part.

After I watched T.V. I headed upstairs to pack my stuff. One week, so I needed 7 shirts and maybe 2 extra's, along with pants. 1 bathing suit, extra things incase I was bored.

Beaches . . . they were so romantic. I decided to bring along my guitar, pen and a pad paper incase inspiration came to mind. I was sort of happy that it was a private beach house so fans wouldn't tackle me wherever I went.

I lay down at my bed and decided to take a little nap. . .

_It was sunset on the beach; the sky turned a lovely shade of pink, yellow, orange and a small tint of purple. It was windy and breezy as I felt the waves touching my feet and the sand tickling it. Lilly was beside me in a white dress and we just talked and talked and laughed though I didn't really know what we were talking about as I was mesmerized in her wonderful emerald eyes. Suddenly our talking stopped and we just hesitantly went lowered our faced together to kiss. . ._

"_Nick? Nick?" asked Lilly, as I closed my eyes. . ._

"Mmmm?" I mumbled.

"Nick? Nick? Nicky poo? Hullo?" asked Joe, eyeing me.

"Ahhh!" I screamed, looking frantically around for Lilly and the beach and the sunset.

"What? Did you have a bad dream or something?" Joe asked. I just stared for a while until I chuckled weakly.

"No, no, it's okay!" I said. Joe shrugged and sat down beside me on my bed.

"Hey Nick? How fast does it take for you to like someone?" asked Joe. I chuckled, I was the younger one. Why would Joe ask me for advice?

"Well, I dunno." I said, straightening up. "A couple of weeks, maybe a month. It all depends on how much you know the person and how much you've been through. You can't fall in love too quickly. Love is more then just a word and all those feelings love songs and stories describe. There something else to it, you know?"

Joe took a moment to understand it, and finally nodded at Nick.

"Ah! I see, whoa man. Your kinda deep," said Joe. I chuckled.

"Why are you asking? Like someone?" I asked. Joe shrugged.

"I don't know. I think about her most of the time . . . I just don't know. I wish there was a device that could tell you if you were in love." Joe said, shaking his head. I laughed.

"Like one telling you if you were pregnant?" he asked. Joe nodded.

"Exactly! Maybe I'll invent one. . ." Joe said, rushing out of the room to do God-knows-what. I chuckled.

"Yeah, you go do that!" I said, as Joe walked outside. I scratched the back of my head and look at the clock beside me. It was already 3:35. I was already packed and there was nothing to do so I guessed I would just go downstairs.

"Hey Lilly," I said, as Lilly was playing Guitar Hero with Kevin.

"Hey," Lilly said, mesmerized in the game. I sighed as I stared at her back. She was a different Lilly, different from in my dream.

"Ha! I rock," Lilly said, as she beat Kevin. Kevin scoffed.

"I was only going easy on you," he said as they played another round as Lilly beat him once again.

"Can I play?" I asked, Lilly shrugged and nodded.

"Yeah, fine, whatever. I'm going upstairs. . ." said Kevin, jumping upstairs two steps at a time.

"So, Lilly. Tell me about yourself. . ." I said. Lilly smiled.

"Well, my name is Lilly Truscott, I live in Malibu but right now I am staying at Wyckoff New Jersey with the lovely Jonas Family. I like to skateboard, surf, and shop. I can speak in French. . .yeah, that's all!" Lilly said. I grinned.

"Cool, you can speak in French!" I said. Lilly nodded and grinned.

"Oui M. Jonas," she said. Somehow, we stopped playing Guitar Hero and Lilly taught me French and I taught her a little guitar.

It was kind of cute to see Lilly so confused on how to play the guitar but in the end she could strum the intro of when you look me in the eyes. I could speak a little French, but not so well.

"Guys, it's time for dinner!" mom said.

"How do you say 'Yes Mother' in French?" I asked. Lilly thought for a while until she finally said:

"Oui Mère."

"Oui Mère!" I called back to mom.

"Très bon!" Mom said, I looked at Lilly to give me the translation.

"She means very good," Lilly said, winking before she stood up for the dinner table. I chuckled. I guess I wasn't the only one Lilly was teaching French.

**((Lol. I guess you'll have to wait for the next chapter for them to go to the beach. I'm sorry if this chapter is kinda corny but I tried to let Lilly, Nick, and Joe to get to know each other more, and for all the members of the family to get to know each other too. SPECIAL MESSAGE: Since you've all been so nice reviewing to me I'm making a character like you in this story! Just fill out the form: **

**Name: **

**Age: **

**Look:**

**But hurry, I will only accept the first five/5 people! You'll have a little oneshot with Nick and Joe. Lol. That's your reward for being so nice to me! I LOVE YOU GUYS AND KEEP REVIEWING! Btw: post it in the reviews ;D)) **


	8. Chapter VIII: Uncle Max's Beach House

((My gosh, I want to include all of you

**((My gosh, I want to include all of you. I might just include you in the later chapter. Yay! But some people will come out in later chapters. Okay? Yes, I love all of you! Special thanks to: ****hainsy****, ****peach and plum****, ****Princess-kairi-chan****, ****dorothyITSFACT****, ****luv me xoxo GossipGal****, ****MyJonasSensesAreTingling3****, ****EmsterTheHampster****, ****everyday-snowangel****, ****dragons in our midst**** (thank you for commenting for the first time!), ****Wildfirecrazy006****, ****i-love-scrubs****, ****love-moon-child****, ****AlexaJ****, ****parakeet17****, ****peaceloveejonas****, ****Jess5490****, and ****HereIAmWaitingForTheHeartbreak.))**

**Here are the people who will be mentioned in this chapter: **

**hainsy (Drew), dorothyITSFACT (Dorothy), peach and plum (Sunny), and Jess5490 (JT)**

**Congratulations I decided to make you **_**brother and sister**_**! **

**8D**

**You shall make your debut appearance in this chapter! Hooray! **

-

The Jonas Family and Lilly woke up at around 4:00 am.

So they could avoid traffic and. . . .

So they could get there earlier and faster.

After they took a quick shower, ate breakfast, and hopped in the van. They started to hit the road. Lilly was now fully awake and charged but the boys (excluding Frankie) were still sleepy.

The seating arrangement was like this. At the front row were Mr. Jonas (driving the car) and Mrs. Jonas. In the second row was Joe (he got the window seat - o -;), Lilly, and Nick. At the back row was Kevin and Frankie, Frankie was trying desperately not to be squashed by Kevin as he slept.

Nick's head was bobbing as he tried desperately to stay awake but Joe was fell right asleep on Lilly's shoulder, almost drooling. Nick stared at her with his sleepy face and he was absolutely cute.

"Do you mind?" he asked, yawning. Lilly blushed as she shook her head, Nick dropped to sleep on her shoulders. Lilly sighed as she looked at the two sleeping figures.

Right now their bodies were relaxed, innocent and vulnerable. But not Lilly's, her heart was beating so fast that she was afraid she would wake the boys up with the thudding sound.

"Hey Lilly?" asked Frankie.

"Yeah?" asked Lilly, a bit breathless.

"Is it true your wearing a bikini?" asked Frankie. Lilly blushed.

"No, Frankie. I am not wearing a bikini!" Lilly clarified. Frankie giggled.

"Joe said you were," he said as he continued trying not to be squashed by the sleeping Kevin.

Suddenly Lilly had the urge to hit the sleeping figure but she decided against it. It would not be honorable to hurt a vulnerable figure with no weapon or control. Lilly thought she sounded like a ninja in the 'no honor' part.

That's how the whole car ride went; Lilly was already bored and a bit sleepy. But just when she was about to close her eyes and get some rest they arrived at the beach house. Lilly groaned.

"Wake up guys we're here!" Mr. Jonas said. They could hear the sea waves and smell the salty sea air coming from the sea.

"Awesome!" said Kevin, as he looked out at the beach. Lilly nodded. Joe and Nick got up from Lilly's shoulders as they scanner around. Lilly's shoulders felt heavy and stiff as she tried to move them in circular motions.

They met the guard at the gate.

"We're here to meet Uncle Max!" said Frankie, before their father could say anything. The police man smiled and nodded as he opened up the gate for them. They drove through the long yard. It was sprinkled with flowers and grass and big tall trees.

They parked the car and saw Uncle Max come out from his 'beach house' or supposedly 'beach mansion'. He was grinning like crazy.

"Welcome!" he said, embracing all of them and even Lilly.

"Hey Uncle Max," said Joe, hugging him. Uncle Max ruffled Joe's hair as they went inside the house.

"So how have you guys been? Please, take a seat!" Uncle Max said. They sat around the couch exchanging stories and somewhere in between a maid gave them some refreshments. Finally Uncle Max stood up after a nice long chat.

"Well, it's good to see that you guys are enjoying! You can pick out any rooms you want on the second or third floor. The two doors at the ends of the hallways are always the bathrooms. Now if you'll excuse me," Uncle Max said, as he wandered off.

"Cool," said Kevin as he ran upstairs to call dibs. Lilly ran faster then him though and claimed the room with the balcony facing the perfect angle of the ocean.

"Mine!" Lilly said, putting her bag on the kind-sized four poster bed. It was very old fashioned with the white silky drapery and the shiny mahogany furniture. Thankfully Lilly had her own bathroom in her room. It was marble with big shells to hold the soap and rose petals sprinkled on the tub. This was so cool! Lilly knew she was going to enjoy the next 6 days there.

"Hey Lilly!" said Joe.

"Hey!" Lilly said, smiling.

"Want to meet Uncle Max's children? They were too shy to come down and they had a party to attend to when they went to the carnival," Joe said. Lilly was a bit shy but she nodded anyways.

"Sure! What's they're names? Is one a girl?" Lilly asked. Joe nodded.

"Yeah! There's this one girl named Dorothy and JT is the older sister and another guy named Drew. Dorothy brought along a friend named Sunny," Joe said. Lilly was soo happy! Three girls!

"Is Drew . . . cute?" Lilly asked, she thought she saw Joe's face darken with jealousy but why would she be jealous of him? But suddenly he blushed a deep red.

"Don't ask me that!" Joe said, "I'm a guy remember?" Lilly laughed, this reminded her so much of Oliver when she was teasing him and Steve Berra.

"Oh yeah, sorry!" she said, giggling. Joe gave her a look and ran up the next flight of stairs as Lilly followed after him. Joe knocked on one of the doors and heard a nice friendly voice say: "Come in."

Joe opened the door to reveal one of the most gorgeous looking people in the world.

First there was the oldest one J.T with brown hair and green eyes, happily chatting with Kevin. Then there was the second to the oldest Drew with tanned skin and brown hair. He looked like a surfer, his body was well built and he looked strong and sporty. Then there was the youngest Dorothy smiling nervously as me and Joe and sitting beside her best friend Sunny. Dorothy she had shoulder length hair it was highlighted with cool colors and she was skinny and pretty. Her friend had dirty blond hair and turquoise eyes and when she first spoke she had a French accent.

**((A/N: I hope you like how I described your characters! Don't worry Princess-kariri-chan, your character will get mentioned and all of you but just not in this chapter. ;D)) **

"Hey," Drew said, welcoming us to the room.

"Hey," Lilly said, blushing at Drew.

"So I heard about you and Frankie huh? You come from Malibu?" he asked. Lilly was starting to get relaxed around this guy.

"Uh, yeah! Sure!" she said. Drew grinned showing off his pearly white teeth.

"Must have been some awesome waves there huh," he asked, sitting down. Lilly nodded as they started to talk about surfing and skating.

_**Meanwhile Kevin was chatting with J.T. , .**_

"So how have you been? Got a boyfriend yet?" Kevin asked, laughing as J.T. blushed at him.

"No, have you gotten yourself a girlfriend yet?" she asked, Kevin shrugged.

"Nope," he said. J.T. gave him such a surprised look.

"B—but! You have so many fans! Don't tell me you haven't hooked up with any of them? Some of them are bound to be pretty," she said, Kevin laughed.

"Yeah, but none of them are like you. . ." Kevin muttered. J.T. tilted her head to the side.

"What is _that _supposed to mean?" she asked.

"Uh, I mean, none of them can wrestle like you could! You practically beat me up when we were kids!" Kevin said, shaking his head. J.T. smiled and she punched Kevin playfully on the shoulder.

"Wanna have another wrestling match like before?" she asked. Kevin grinned.

"Oh c'mon, we're 18!" he said, J.T. shrugged.

"So? Are you getting to old already? Cracking your back? Chicken?" she asked. Kevin grinned.

"You wish!" he said as they started to wrestle like before…

_**Going back to Drew and Lilly (Joe left to annoy Nick). . .**_

"Hey Lilly, I want you to meet my sister and her friend Sunny." Drew said. Lilly smiled and nodded.

"Hey Dorothy, this is Lilly!" he said.

"Hey," Lilly said, smiling.

"Hey!" Dorothy said, she looked quiet but she was really fun and nice. "I heard what you did to Frankie when he got lost. It's so noble of you to do that," she said, smiling at Lilly.

Lilly shrugged.

"Sure, no problem!" Lilly said.

"Hey," a pretty French girl asked with a French accent.

"Est-ce que vous êtes le français?" _(Are you French?)_Asked Lilly, the French girl seemed excited and happy as she nodded.

"Oui," she said. Lilly smiled.

"Hey, I'm Lilly!" she said, shaking hands.

"Hi my name is Sunny," she said. They started to talk and talk for the whole afternoon, forgetting about their plans to go to the beach. They all ate dinner in this wonderful dining table which stretched as long as the room with a chandelier on the center.

The worst thing happened that night, there was a thunderstorm! They were all in the attic sitting on bean bags and exchanging stories when the heard the first boom of thunder. Lilly didn't know why but she clung to Drew because he was the nearest sitting to her. Drew laughed as Lilly finally let go.

"It's just a thunderstorm, don't worry!" he said, hugging Lilly. Lilly blushed and she thought she saw Nick and Joe shoot daggers at Drew.

"Wanna play a game of twister?" asked Joe, everyone agreed. The fist one's the play was Kevin and J.T. J.T. was so flexible! She could bend everywhere while Kevin. . .he ended up cracking his back. Everyone laughed when they heard the little cracking noise, even Kevin. The next to play was Joe and Sunny.

"You're going down!" he said. Sunny scoffed.

"Your on!" she said, and again she ended up winning. They were in the most awkward position ever! It's so complicated I can't even describe it for you but Joe fell and top of Sunny and Sunny accidentally kicked Joe in the 'thing'.

Next up to play were Dorothy and Nick. Nick was supposed to win but he caught Dorothy when she was about to fall so he ended up falling. He didn't seem to mind.

"I'm really sorry, you should have won!" Dorothy said, Nick laughed.

"No, it's okay! It's just a game," he said. Finally it was Drew and Lilly's turn. Lilly was very flexible because she used to cheerlead so she ended up winning. At the end of it all, she did a little back flip and a cartwheel.

Everyone laughed and clapped for her as she patted her hair down and pulled up her baggy pants.

"Told you I used to cheerlead," she said, grinning at Nick. Nick grinned at me as we both appeared. Next we played truth or dare.

"Lilly, truth or dare?" asked Joe. Lilly shrugged.

"Dare," she said. Joe grinned.

"I dare you to kiss Drew!" he said, Lilly and Drew blushed as Lilly gritted her teeth and glared at Joe.

"Lips or cheeks?" she asked Joe. Joe shrugged.

"Anywhere you like," Joe said, smirking. Lilly groaned as she looked at Drew pleadingly. Drew laughed and nodded at Lilly, telling her it was okay.

"Sorry!" Lilly said before she gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Okay, Joe!" Lilly said smirking evilly. "Truth or dare?"

Joe backed away in fear, Lilly was really scary looking. There seemed to be a dark aura wafting around her as she looked at Joe smiling wickedly.

"T—truth!" Joe stuttered. Lilly's eyes widened in a pleased way as her grin widened.

"How long have you _wet the bed_?" asked Lilly, everyone chuckled as Joe raised his eyebrows. Damn she was good.

"I . . . I never wet the bed!" Joe said, defiantly.

"Oh really?" Lilly asked, titling her head. "Kevin? Nick?"

"He wet the bed since he was 9!" Kevin said, bursting out laughing.

"He had to wear diapers and share with Frankie!" Nick said. Everyone doubled over in laughter when they saw Joe's face, it said everything.

"I couldn't help it! I liked drinking water!" he said.

"Did I mention Nick still likes drinking from a baby bottle?" he said, smiling triumphantly.

"Hey!" said Nick. "You do too!"

"Yeah, I saw him drinking his jug of Gatorade with two hands!" Lilly said, Joe turned even redder as everyone kept laughing.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever!" Joe said, waving it off. After that they told scary ghost stories and finally fell asleep all together.

Sunny slept beside Nick, and Nick slept beside Dorothy, Dorothy slept beside her older sister J.T., J.T. slept beside Kevin, Kevin slept beside Drew, Drew slept beside Lilly and Lilly slept beside Joe. Everyone was in their pajamas, and God knows why but Joe was sleeping upside down!

It was a peaceful night except for the boy's silent snores; everything was okay as the rain subsided . . . And even though they slept on the floor and bean bags, it was by far the best night for Lilly. . .

**((Okay, I'm sorry I didn't update yesterday! I'm sorry not all of the first five got mentioned but I **_**might **_**mention your other characters in the other chapters! So just watch out! Please Read and Review, tell me what you think. This is by far the longest chapter I have written for this story. So please review! It will give me the strength to update **_**FASTER. **_**I 3 You Guys! Yes, you who is reading this right now! Thank you and good bye!)) **


	9. Chapter IX: Malibu Mermaids & Carebears

((Oh, thanks for the reviews

**((Oh, thanks for the reviews! I would like to thank ****Princess-kairi-chan****, ****CaseyBug14****, ****luv me xoxo GossipGal****, ****dorothyITSFACT****, ****serena94****, ****cheerchick2597****, ****dragons in our midst****, ****talkingCinematic****, ****love-moon-child****, ****il0v3y0u****, ****peach and plum****, MyJonasSensesAreTingling3, and peaceloveejonas. I'm sorry if I won't be mentioning some of the characters. . I need more Loe and Nilly. But I will mention them!)) **

_**The Next Morning. . . **_

Lilly woke up early as she looked around to scan where she was. She was in the attic of Uncle Max's summer house and the events of last night came back. They played Twister, Truth and Dare and Pin the Tail on the Joe . . . well they didn't really play that but Lilly wanted to.

She looked around everyone was sleeping peacefully . . . except Joe. He wasn't there, where was he? Lilly scratched the back of her head and tried to pat down her messy hair. She stood up and got her fuzzy bunny slippers and quietly walked outside of the house.

It was so beautiful! She could see the sea and the sea gulls and that wonderful salty ocean smell. The wind in her hair, the atmosphere was cold yet warm because of the raising sun. Lilly took in a deep breath, it was so beautiful. . .

She saw a faint figure running along the sand beside the shore line, it was Joe. Lilly wasn't sure if she should follow him or if she should just ignore him and walk away. Lilly decided to just walk along and hope he noticed her. Who wouldn't notice a girl in pink and blue pajamas and fuzzy bunny slipper on the beach?

She walked along the shore line and took out her fuzzy bunny slippers to let her feet dip in the water. This was what she used to do with Miley and Oliver. It felt like home again to be near the beach.

She didn't notice Joe finally walking up to her, more like running frantically.

"Lilly! Lilly!" he screamed.

"What?" Lilly asked, standing back up.

"I saw a mermaid!" Joe screamed as he pointed behind him.

". . . Are you okay?" asked Lilly.

"No, I saw a mermaid!" he screamed. Lilly raised her eyebrows.

"I—," but before she could give a reply Joe pulled her to where he was and indeed there was . . . a fish. . .

"JOE THAT IS A FISH!" Lilly screamed, thwacking Joe in the head.

"No, no, no! There!" he said, Lilly tried to look where he was pointing at and . . . . There was a dugong, things that were thought to be mermaids but where not.

"See!" Joe said triumphantly.

"Joe . . . that's a dugong!" asked Lilly. Joe's face looked blank.

"I. . ." he said. Lilly was a bit annoyed but she started to laugh.

"Okay, okay, I'm stupid already! Stop laughing at me!" Joe said. Lilly covered her mouth and shook her head.

"No, no, I'm not laughing at you!" she said.

"Then what are you laughing at?" asked Joe.

"Nothing . . . I don't know!" said Lilly, laughing even harder.

"Okay. . ." said Joe, as he started backing away.

"Sorry!" Lilly said after laughing, Joe was smiling the sweetest smile at her.

"Your something else Lilly Truscott!" he said, as they started to walk back to the house. It was such a fun walk, Joe tried on Lilly's fuzzy bunny slippers and he looked ridiculous.

"So, are you up for swimming?" Joe asked Lilly, when they were about to enter the house.

"Yeah sure, if it doesn't rain!" Lilly said. They walked to the table, said good morning, and ate breakfast. They saw J.T., Drew, Dorothy and Sunny already in their jeans and shirt and they looked like they had their bags with them.

"Hey, where are you going?" asked Lilly to J.T. J.T. smiled at Lilly.

"We're going back home," they said.

"No!" Kevin screamed. "Why?" J.T. shrugged.

"We need to enroll in our school," Drew said.

"And my mother will be worried," said Sunny.

"But we were going to have so much fun!" said Frankie, tugging on Dorothy's shirt. Dorothy patted Frankie's head.

"Don't worry, we'll be back!" Drew said. "We'll see you guys on Dorothy's birthday. . ." he said. Everyone nodded though they were each a bit disappointed. At least they got to meet each other again on Dorothy's birthday.

"Okay, bye. . ." said Lilly, hugging each of them and so did Nick, Joe and Kevin. They watched them leave as Frankie sighed heavily. Lilly was going to miss Drew. . . Joe was going to miss Sunny. . . Nick and Frankie were going to miss Dorothy and Kevin was going to miss J.T.

"Well, cheer up guys!" said Joe, putting his shoulders around Nick, Lilly and Kevin. Joe started to do the can can as Nick laughed.

"C'mon Lilly, lets do the can can!" Joe said. "Taaa tat a tat a TA TA tatatata TA TA!" Joe said, Lilly began to warm up as she laughed and they all did the can can and collapsed on the couch, laughing.

"Okay, okay, okay already! What time is it?" Lilly asked Kevin. Kevin checked it watched.

"12:45," he said.

"Can we go swimming?" Joe asked.

"Maybe around 3:00," Nick said. Everyone nodded.

"Lilly? Can you play with me?" asked Frankie. Lilly smiled at Frankie.

"Sure!" she said, they walked up to Frankie's room which he shared with his parents. There were so many toys on the floor, webkinz and carebears.

"Okay, I'll be Funshine!" Lilly said.

"I'll be Share Bear!" said Frankie.

"I wanna be Laugh-A-Lot!" said Joe, popping around from behind the bed. Frankie and Lilly screamed.

"Since when did you get there?" asked Frankie. Joe looked blank for a moment then he said:

"I wanna be Laugh-A-Lot!" they ended up playing with the carebears and having fun. Soon Nick joined in.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Playing with carebears," Frankie said.

"I want to play too!" said Nick.

"Want to play what?" asked Kevin.

"Carebears," said Nick, sitting down.

"I want to play too!" said Kevin.

"Want to play what?" asked Mrs. Jonas.

"Carebears!" Kevin said, sitting down.

"Oh that sounds like fun!" said Mrs. Jonas.

"What sounds like fun?" asked Mr. Jonas.

"CAREBEARS!" everyone said as Mr. Jonas laughed.

"Okay!"

It was so fun because the whole family ended up playing with carebears, even Uncle Max and Lilly.

"Hey Laugh-A-Lot!" Lilly asked Joe's carebear.

"Yes Funshine?" Joe asked, in a high pitched voice for his carebear.

"What time is it?" Lilly asked. Joe checked his watch, it was 4:00!

"Hey, mommy can we go swimming?" asked Joe.

"Isn't it a bit late?" asked Mrs. Jonas. Joe shook his head.

"Please mommy!" Joe said. Mrs. Jonas shrugged and looked at Mr. Jonas who was too engrossed in playing with his carebear to pay attention.

"Honey what do you think?" asked Mrs. Jonas.

"Yeah, just be back before it gets too dark! You never know what's out there and don't go too far. Kevin takes care of Frankie," Mr. Jonas said. Everyone scrambled to get out of the room and into their bathing suits.

Soon everyone was at the beach, it was already late sunset.

"Swim while you can!" Kevin screamed. Lilly took of her robe and everyone saw her in her swimming suit, she had a **great **figure.

"Can you stop staring at me?" Lilly said, putting her robe back on.

"Oh sorry!" Nick said, his face was red again. They swam and made sand castles with Frankie before it was too dark. They decided to walk along the shore line enjoying the sunset.

"Man, this is cool!" said Nick. Lilly nodded.

"It's beautiful. . ." she said. Nick smiled.

"Not as beautiful as you," he said, laughing. Lilly punched him on the shoulder.

"You look kinda funny with your hair wet," Lilly said, ruffling Nick's hair. Nick chuckled.

"Was it like this in – achoo!" Nick said, covering his nose. Lilly smiled.

"Like this in achoo?" she asked.

"Sorry," Nick said, wrapping the towel around his body. "Was it like this in Malibu?" Lilly laughed and nodded.

"Pretty much. . ." she said.

"We just hung out and surfed, hung out by Rico's . . . if you ever come to Malibu I'll show ya!" Lilly said. Nick grinned.

"I would like that very much. . ." he said.

**((Okay, so I guess I'm going to end the chapter here. This is one of my least favorite chapters, I wasn't really in my 'writing' mood so I'm sorry if it's bad but I tried making it the funny and sweet so you would like it. :. Please review!)) **


	10. Chapter X: The Sound of Music and Sunset

((I am defiantly going to make up for the last chapter because it was stupid, lol

**((I am defiantly going to make up for the last chapter because it was stupid, lol. Thank you to: ****MyJonasSensesAreTingling3****, ****luv me xoxo GossipGal****, ****CodyLinleyluva****, ****love-moon-child****, ****Wildfirecrazy006****, ****il0v3y0u****, ****peach and plum****, ****iluvbasketball22****, HereIAmWaitingForTheHeartbrake, ****Talita-Michelle**** (I LOVE YOUR IDEAS!), ****talkingCinematic****, mmmbopjonasgirl, and ****aaadddrrriii****. I LOVE YOU GUYS! TT w TT))**

They strolled back to the house at around 6:00, everyone was soaking wet and smelled of sea water but that did not disturb them. They had so much fun to even think about the itchy sand that clung to their swimming attire.

Lilly tightly wrapped the robe around her and rushed to her room, careful not to fall on her wet and slippery slippers. She opened the door and rushed to the bathroom. Stripping herself from all the sand and cleansing herself with the wonderful warm bubble bath.

After her quick bath she put on her clothes and brushed her teeth for she was too tired to already eat dinner. She lay down on the bed and quickly dozed of. . .

A few hours after she fell into a deep slumber she had awoken to her worst fear . . . thunder. It was as loud and scary as the winds howled outside. She hated thunder, she was very grateful that the other night there was no thunder.

She pulled the comforter up to her chin and hunched her legs up, trying to drown the sound of thunder with her iPod. But it wouldn't work and her stomach was grumbling, but she would rather stay there then go through the long dark hallway and venture up again. It was a terrible feeling to be afraid with an upset stomach, but it was nothing Lilly Truscott couldn't take.

Suddenly she heard her door open and close, Lilly let out a whimper. She heard something scampering around . . . then it hopped onto her bed!

"Please don't hurt me!" she whimpered.

"Relax, it's only me. . ." Frankie said as if jumping on people's bed was the most natural thing in the world.

"Wha? Frankie? What are you doing here?" asked Lilly, thankful that it was not some kind of creature.

"I'm scared. . ." Frankie said, hugging his webkinz and his carebears tight to his chest.

"Awww," Lilly said, moving over to make space for Frankie. "You can stay here."

"Thank you," Frankie said, cuddling up to her. "I hate thunder!"

"You're not the only one," Lilly said, laughing. Frankie smiled. Suddenly the door opened once more and Lilly had to keep her hand over Frankie's mouth so he wouldn't scream.

"Frankie? You in here?" whispered a low voice. Frankie broke free from Lilly's grasp.

"Yeah, I'm in here!" he said.

"Who's that?" Lilly asked.

"It's me, Nick. Frankie, if mom and dad find out your not there—" Nick began but Frankie cut him off.

"I didn't want to disturb them!"

"So you chose to disturb Lilly?" Nick asked.

"No, no, it's okay! I really don't mind!" Lilly said. Nick stood over Frankie in his pajama's which consisted of nothing else but boxers and a long baggy shirt. Lilly was glad it was dark so no one would see her blush.

"I can't leave Lilly! She's going to get scared. . ." Frankie mumbled, trying to kick Nick away.

"Why?" Nick asked.

"Lilly don't like thunder," Frankie blurted out.

"Really?" Nick asked, actually he thought it was quite cute. Lilly hid beneath the covers, her hair was a mess and she didn't want to be seen in front of Nick.

"Don't be shy," Nick said, chuckling as Frankie scooted over to let him lie down. Nick squished in with Frankie in the middle, happy to be in between two people and feeling very secured.

"You know I was in the Sound Of Music once, I played Kurt. . ." Nick said, laughing. Lilly smiled.

"This reminds me of the scene when all the children were afraid of thunder—" Nick started.

"Oh yeah! And all the children came into her room!" Frankie said, cuddling up to Nick. Nick laughed and nodded. Lilly laughed.

"So now I'm Fraulein Maria?" Lilly asked, coming out from under the covers. Nick laughed and Frankie giggled.

"Yep," he said. "Raindrops on roses and whiskers on kittens, bright copper kettles and warm woolen mittens, brown paper packages tied up with strings, these are a few of my favorite things. . ." Nick began.

Frankie and Lilly laughed. Nick blushed.

"Sometimes wrong?" he asked.

"No, no, it sounds—"Lilly was about to say.

"Fantastilistic?" asked Frankie sarcastically. Lilly laughed.

"What's that?" asked Lilly.

"Nah, it's a word Joe made up. . ." Frankie said, Lilly giggled. Soon another crash of thunder came and Lilly and Frankie whimpered under the covers. Nick remained totally unaware of it.

"Cream colored ponies and crisp apple strudels, doorbells and sleigh bells and schnitzel with noodles, wild geese that fly with the moon on their wings, these are a few of my favorite things. . ." Nick sang softly.

It felt relaxing hearing his voice to Lilly and to Frankie.

"That's very good," said Lilly, sighing. Frankie nodded, lolling his head and finally dozing off. Lilly and Nick smiled at Frankie's sleeping figure, and soon Lilly and Nick fell asleep and not even the loudest thunder could wake them up. . .

_**The Next Day. . .**_

Nick woke up to the soft snoring of Lilly and Frankie, Lilly looked absolutely peaceful as she slept and Frankie . . . somehow managed to go upside down. Nick got up, stretched and walked down to his room to dress up.

He washed up and went down for breakfast with their mom and dad waiting for them.

"Hey, honey, do you know where Frankie is?" asked their mom, kissing him good morning. Nick yawned, nodding.

"He's sleeping with Lilly," he said, Joe almost spit out his chocolate.

"Sleeping with Lilly now that sounds wrong!" he said, taking a bite out of his bagel.

"Sush up and eat your bagel!" said Kevin, he liked the mornings better when Joe didn't wake up early.

"And where were you?" asked their dad. Nick wished they didn't get to this.

"Well, I couldn't sleep so I went down to eat something –" Nick began.

"So that's why we're all out of nutella!" Mrs. Jonas said, shaking her head. Nick blushed but he continued.

"Well after I ate I went back up and heard noises from Lilly's room, I heard Frankie so I went inside and I slept with them. . ." Nick said, sipping from his water. Joe laughed.

"Hahaha, a threesome!" Joe said, Kevin nudged him in the ribs.

"Shush up and eat your bagel!" Kevin said, dinking from his mug of coffee. Nick chuckled at his brothers.

"Hey!" Frankie said, coming down from the stairs with an already dressed Lilly.

"Good morning. . ." Lilly said, smiling.

"Morning. . ." everyone said.

"So what are we going to do today?" asked Frankie. Joe shrugged.

"I want to take pictures," said Joe. Lilly grinned.

**((A/N: I am giving full credit to ****Talita-Michelle****, her idea is amazing! Thank you for the wonderful idea! YOU'RE THE BEST! : )) **

"That's a great idea," Lilly said. Joe grinned like an idiot.

"I smart!" he said. Kevin laughed his adorable laugh, Nick chuckled. So that afternoon they took nonstop pictures.

They took pictures of the beach, pictures of the maids and of the staff, and pictures of they're mom and dad. And that's all they did all afternoon, the picture used all of its film capacity which means no more pictures. This happened when Lilly was walking along alongside the beach, enjoying the sunset.

"Aww, the film capacity!" said Lilly, shaking her camera. She signed as she stuffed it back to her bag; she wasn't going to let a little thing like that bother her.

"Hey," Nick said, walking along beside her.

"Hey," Lilly said, staring off into the sunset. Nick smiled.

"Beautiful isn't it . . .?" he asked. Lilly smiled and nodded. They stayed a little bit in silence, just enjoying the wonderful sunset and their silence was not at all awkward.

"Must've been like this in Malibu everyday, huh?" he asked. Lilly nodded.

"Pretty much, but it never gets old. I rarely see it now since those evil teachers dump homework on us and I've got other 'stuff' to do. . ." Lilly said. Nick nodded.

"I would love seeing sunsets like this everyday. You're so lucky to be living near a beach," he said. Lilly chuckled.

"Hahaha, but if there's a tsunami . . . oh no!" Lilly said. Nick smiled.

"Your even more lucky, you've got the glitz and the glam. . ." Lilly said, she picked up a rock and tried to skip it. Nick shrugged.

"I sure am fortunate to have it, but just because I've got the 'glitz and the glam' . . . it's not everything. It'll all be gone one day and in the end all I have is my family and my friends," Nick said, skipping a rock. Lilly laughed.

"Are we friends?" Lilly asked.

"Well, if you want to. . ."

"It would be an honor to be friends with the one and only Nicholas Jerry Jonas!" Lilly said, with a dramatic flaunt. Nick laughed. They enjoyed the sunset but only just as friends. Nick hugged Lilly.

"I'm going to miss you when you leave. . ." he whispered softly. Lilly smiled.

"Me too, I mean, who wouldn't miss you?" she said. They walked home together, arm and arm but it was only as friends . . . right?

**((:D I like this chapter, I mean; it's not my favorite but its okay. Please REVIEW and tell me what you think. I'm sorry I couldn't update yesterday, I was really really sick. I was vomiting and I got rushed to the hospital. I still feel a little woozy, but if you review it would really make my day! Thank you!))**


	11. Chapter XI: Breakfast Breaking

((Awww, your comments really made me smile

**((Awww, your comments really made me smile! Thank you, and yeah, Joe can sometimes be a big pervert. Lol. Thank you to ****peach and plum****, ****KeNiJoe54****, ****peaceloveejonas****, ****nomanslandvicki****, ****parakeet17****, ****MyJonasSensesAreTingling3****, ****Wildfirecrazy006****, ****rebelde girl****, ****Princess-Kari-chan****, ****O Wingless One****, ****love-moon-child****, ****il0v3y0u****, ****aaadddrrriii****, ****luv me xoxo GossipGal****, ****HereIAmWaitingForTheHeartbreak,** lozza.luvs.JB, mmmbopjonasgirl, CodyLinleyluva, XLoendLOLiver4evaX, hainsy, iluvbasketball22, Talita-Michelle, talkingCinematic, and blackinkedguilt. THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING!! Reviewing won't kill you, you know. You'll even get a dedication and you make me happy. D: SO REVIEW! ** ))**

**peach and plum – Thanks for caring! I hope your okay. My dog likes play with his dog bowl so it makes scratching noises. I know how it feels. **

**KeNiJoe54**** – Lol. Yes, I'm Filipino. Kamusta ka na? Whoa, coolio. 8D**

**O Wingless One**** – Lol, yes I love Nutella! I'm eating some right now! ;D**

**-**

Lilly woke up to the soft yet playful twittering of the birds and the early morning dawn on her face. Lilly thought it as an absolutely perfect way to wake up for their fourth day on the beach. She threw the soft sheets off from her bed and hopped out.

She dressed herself and got ready for another wonderful day as she jogged down the stairs. Nobody was downstairs yet, Lilly noticed, as she walked to the refrigerator for some yogurt. A single note was placed upon the refrigerator pinned by a magnetic flower. Lilly picked it up and read aloud to no one in particular.

"Dear Kevin, Joseph, Nicolas, Franklin and Lilly, we are going to be out today. Your father and I have an important meeting and we won't be back until tomorrow morning. We gave you fifty dollars to buy anything you need. Please take care of yourselves, no junk food, listen to Kevin and we won't be long. Goodbye dears signed Mrs., Mr. Jonas, and Uncle Max. P.S: Uncle Max is in a meeting too and the staff is on their day off. . ." Lilly recited.

She folded the piece of paper carefully and stuck it back to the refrigerator as she pulled out some mango yogurt. She took out the lid and picked up a spoon, savoring the bittersweet taste. Mrs. Jonas must have forgot to make them breakfast . . . maybe Lilly could do it?

In a matter of a few minutes she was making eggs and bacon with rice, swissmiss (coffee for Kevin) and water. She set the table and even wearing a small apron. Hah, she felt independent again. She felt like she was their mother or something. Imagine giving birth to four beautiful sons and still staying pretty, Mrs. Jonas could do it!

She heard someone yawn behind her and clamber down the stairs. She turned around to see a sleepy Frankie in a red jumpsuit holding his webkinz. Immediately a smile played upon Lilly's lips as Frankie yawned once more.

"Morning Lilly. . ." Frankie said, taking a seat on one of the stools. "Where are mom and dad?"

"Oh, they went to an important meeting. They won't be back until tomorrow," Lilly said.

"Well then who made this?" asked Frankie, indicated the breakfast. Lilly grinned, wasn't it obvious she made it by the egg shells on her apron and the burn hands from trying to get the eggshells off the pan?

"I did," Lilly said simply. Frankie looked at her as if she were a ghost. His eyes were darting around the kitchen for an escape rout as he clutched his webkinz tight. Lilly chuckled, amused at the little boy's reaction.

"What?" she asked.

"Did . . . did you poison it?" he asked, picking an egg up with a fork then jabbing it. Lilly laughed and punched Frankie on the shoulder.

"Why don't you go find out?" she asked. Frankie grinned and dug into the egg, licking his lips once he was finished.

"Defiantly not poisoned. . ." he said, patting his stomach and sipping from the swissmiss. Lilly grinned; it defiantly felt good for someone to tell you your good tasted good. Next Kevin came down still in his pajamas too and Lilly could almost tell why.

"Was Joe using the bathroom too long?" Lilly asked, Kevin chuckled and nodded.

"You can use mine—"Lilly started but was cut off by Kevin.

"Oh thank you Lilly, I—"but Lilly cut him off.

"Hey, I wasn't finished!" Lilly said, mock glaring but her lips were smiling. "You can use my bathroom on one condition . . . eat!"

Kevin finally noticed the bountiful provisions lay before him and grinned. He sat down on the stool and brought it closer the table.

"OK!" he said, digging in. Lilly grinned when she saw the pure delight on his face. When Nick came down, the same thing happened. Joe came down too and Lilly decided to tell all of them since they were there and Kevin was about to leave to take a shower.

"Your mom and dad aren't going to be here until tomorrow morning because they have some important business to attend," Lilly said once she showed them the note. Kevin nodded, understanding.

"Fifty dollars, fantastalistic!" Joe said, counting the money. "10, 20, and 20! That makes 50."

Everyone had a shock look on their faces as they clapped for Joe. Joe gave them a confused look.

"What?" he asked.

"Did you just add?" asked Frankie incredulously. Joe nodded happily.

"Yes, yes I did!" he said. Nick, Kevin, Lilly and Frankie laughed.

"Congratulations. . ." Nick said in between laughs.

"Anyways, I guess we're just going to order from Pizza Hut or something for dinner. . ." Kevin said, scratching his neck. Everyone nodded. Kevin folded up the piece of paper and took the money with him.

"Alright, now everything's settled. Run along children!" Kevin said as he took off for a bath. Lilly was immediately set upon cleaning the dishes but Frankie was still in his pajamas.

"Hey, Lilly, could you give me a bath? Want to take a bath with me?" asked Frankie. Lilly blushed so hard at the thought of it. Joe was laughing hysterically (maybe because of his perverted thoughts) and Nick just sat there so uncomfortable and awkward.

"Joe keep quiet!" Lilly said while washing the dishes. "Frankie, why don't you ask your brothers?"

"We're already dressed and clean," Joe said, eating eggs and bacon.

"No, no, I don't mind getting a little wet. . ." Nick said, getting up from his chair and carrying Frankie. "C'mon."

They watched Nick carrying Frankie out the door and upstairs. Lilly sighed, Nick was so nice. She felt like she was the mom, Nick was the dad and Frankie was the baby. Joe would have to be the pet monkey that could count.

Joe came over to put his dishes by the sink and he sauntered over to her.

"Let me help you with that," he said enthusiastically as he got a plate, but then he accidentally dropped it. It shattered into a few tiny pieces but there were really big sharp shards. It accidentally hit Joe's hand and Lilly's fingers when she tried to pick it up.

"Are you okay?" was the first thing Lilly asked Joe and Joe was very surprised. He would have thought the first thing Lilly would tell him was about him breaking the plate and being irresponsible.

"Um . . . sure! This also happened in a concert and I'm okay with it. . ." Joe said, picking up the broom and the pan the sweep. His hands, though, hurt too much to touch it. Lilly grabbed his hands and carefully washed them by the sink.

Even after Lilly washed it and little blood was coming out it still hurt though they made sure no shard got stuck inside. Suddenly Lilly just kissed it and it felt . . . numb, but at least it felt a little better to Joe.

Joe didn't notice he was staring at Lilly. He didn't seem to notice that a blush was creeping up his cheeks. He didn't even seem to notice his heart which was beating so fast. He didn't even notice he was falling in love. . .

"Hello! Earth to Joe!" Lilly said, waving her bloody fingers in front of him. Joe snapped out of his trance and looked at her.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Nothing, you just looked really weird." Lilly said, laughing.

"Your fingers. . ." Joe said, he picked them up and gently licked and sucked the blood away like a vampire. Lilly kept on giggling but she kept on blushing too.

"Joe, Joe it tickles!" Lilly said. Joe found himself chuckling too. Lilly's fingers kept moving so it was no surprise Joe accidentally bit it.

"Ow, ow, Joe it hurts! You can stop! Stop!" Lilly said. And immediately Joe stopped licking and they just laughed, anybody who would her them would think a different idea. And apparently Nick did. He came into the kitchen with Frankie by this side. They're faces were red and they were both staring at Lilly and Joe.

"It's not what you think," Lilly said as she began to explain the story, Nick and Frankie understood immediately they stopped blushing. But Nick looked a bit mad, maybe a bit uncomfortable. He didn't talk to Joe for the rest of the day.

They just hanged around and did the chores for the whole day. They ordered from Pizza Hut for dinner and they had one big pizza party. Everyone dug in and just had a great time. They played a few games like twister and food gambling. They gambled their pepperoni, cheese, mushrooms, anchovies, and crusts.

They all slept together in the living room for they were already too tired to run up the stairs. Kevin and Lilly slept on the couches, Nick and Joe slept on the seats and Frankie was fortunate enough to find a sleeping mattress, a blanket and a pillow.

Lilly was having a dream about being in Malibu because she was reminded of home from the sound of the sea. Frankie had a dream he was in the carebear cloud and Kevin was having a dream about J.T. Joe was having a dream about being chased by a giant pink frog with Avril and Nick was having a dream about James Bond.

**((Sorry I didn't update yesterday. I went to a friend's house an we swam and ate pancakes. So what do you think about this chapter? Nick getting jealous? O: There's going to a be a little bit of jealousy. As you can see, I changed the fanfiction to T because of Joe's perverted thoughts. xD. So please review!! : )) **


	12. Chapter XII: Home Sick Love Sick

((I feel so bad that less and less people are reading me story

**((I feel so bad that less and less people are reading me story. D: But at least these guys were here to cheer me up! A very special thanks to: ****il0v3y0u****, ****iluvbasketball22****, ****hainsy****, ****amy4156****, ****CodyLinleyluva****, ****luv me xoxo GossipGal****, ****Wildfirecrazy006****, ****MyJonasSensesAreTingling3****, ****mmmbopjonasgirl****, ****XLoendLOLiver4evaX****, ****Princess-Kari-chan****, ****Jess5490****, ****love-moon-child****, ****parakeet17****, and ****AlexaJ****.** **I LOVE YOU GUYS!** **Well, lol, I hope you review but I love this story and I'm not going to stop writing it even if no one reads it. :))**

**-**

"Hey Lilly," Joe said as Lilly entered the kitchen. She heard a mummer of "Hey" ' s and "Good morning" 's. Lilly rubbed her sleepy eyes and sat down on one of the stool chairs situated around the square marble kitchen table.

"Good morning," Lilly muttered, yawning.

"Who's Oliver?" asked Joe, pretending like he didn't care as he hid his face behind the news paper. The newspaper was upside down. Lilly was too sleepy to tell Joe anything so she nudged Frankie to give him brief information. Frankie cleared his through in a smart manner and started explaining things to Joe as if _he _were the seven-year-old and not him.

"Well, Oliver is Lilly's friend. He helped me when he gave me some clean clothes. Lilly used to have a crush on him but she got over it," Frankie said.

"Why do you ask?" asked Lilly, rubbing her eyes.

"Nothing, you just kept muttering his name last night." Joe said. Oh yeah, Lilly dreamt of home. She dreamt of seeing Miley and Oliver, Jackson and Rico, Amber and Ashley, and Jake.

If Lilly were fully awake she would have noticed a spark of jealousy in Joe but why would he be jealous of her? Lilly _was pretty_ but there were sure to be _prettier _fans. It was probably because she was the only female he was cooped up with besides his mom and the female helpers.

Lilly mustered up her energy and opened the fridge. She pulled out a pitcher of orange juice and poured herself a glass.

"Mommy and Daddy were invited to a party tonight," Frankie said. "We're supposed to come along. They're going to have fancy stuff and fireworks. And you guys are supposed to sing something."

"I love parties," Lilly said, waking up a bit. "What's the occasion?"

"It's a get together, an after-the-wedding thingy celebration party, and a birthday party. The girl's kid, since she was divorced and remarrying is turning 14. It's a very special day," Frankie said, taking a bite from his pancake.

Lilly nodded. "I'm defiantly happy for them!"

"Happy for who?" asked Nick, Frankie had to explain the whole thing all over again.

"Oh I see," Nick said. "What song do they want us to perform?"

Frankie shrugged. "Something _romantic_ like 'Please Be Mine' or 'Year 3000'"

Nick scoffed. "How is 'Year 3000' romantic?"

Frankie shrugged as he ran up to his room to get changed. Joe was still there but he was no longer pretending to read a news paper. Nick was just getting started eating. Lilly was sitting there unsure of what to do with herself.

"Well, I guess I'll go take a bath!" she said, now that she was fully awake. She saw Nick and Joe nod their heads but Mrs. Jonas stopped her.

"Lilly do you have dress?" asked Mrs. Jonas.

"Dress for what?" Lilly asked.

"The party of course," Mrs. Jonas said. Lilly nodded in realization.

"Oh, I don't think I do. . ." Lilly said. Mrs. Jonas smiled at her.

"Its okay, come to my room before 5:00 and we'll dress you up!" Mrs. Jonas said excitedly. It was probably because Mrs. Jonas had never had a girl and now that Lilly was here, she was going to dress her up and turn her into her human Barbie doll.

"O – okay!" Lilly said.

"Great!" Mrs. Jonas said, smiling at Lilly. Lilly nodded her head and gave one last smile before going to the bathroom. She took a quick shower and lay down on her soft bed, staring up at the ceiling.

Everything was happening too quickly, everything was happening so fast. She was _living _with the **JONAS BROTHERS **for _two months_. It was too good to be true. Everything was to overwhelming for Lilly and she didn't even deserve it. She wasn't that much of a hard-core-fan as other girls. Why was _she _the one here and not them?

Lilly sighed and rolled over, unsure of what to do with herself. She was so bored. What did she do when she was bored? Skateboard, surf the waves and the net, talk to Miley. . .

TALK TO MILEY! The idea clicked to her like a light bulb. She quickly grabbed her cellphone and dialed Miley's number.

_**Back in Malibu. . . **_

"Oliver don't you think he looks cute?" asked Miley, spying behind a magazine. It was a picture of a woman with the eyes cute out so Miley could peek through.

"Yep! . . . What am I saying?" screamed Oliver, nearly knocking over his cup of hot chocolate from Starbucks. Miley giggled.

"You were just agreeing with me about how Jacob Conner looked so cute," Miley said. Oliver tried running away from Miley.

"The girliness is rubbing off on me. Lilly, how could you abandon me and leave me alone with this . . . monstrosity?" Oliver shuddered; Miley rolled her eyes at him.

"You know I—," but she was cut off when her cellphone rang. She held up a finger and smiled.

"Hold on a sec, Oliver." Miley said. "It could be Lilly!"

This made Oliver shut up and Miley flipped open her cell phone and said in a very clear voice: "Hello?"

"Hey, Miley!" Lilly said, she sounded excited.

"Oh my gosh, Lilly!" Miley said happily. "What's up?"

"Nah, nothing much." Lilly said. "How are you?"

"I'm great! How's it like living with the Jonas Brothers?" Miley asked. Lilly shrugged.

"Pretty good, how are you surviving with out me?" Lilly asked, chuckling. She knew Oliver would be in torture right now getting manicures and shopping with Miley. But she knew he did it because he didn't want Miley to have a bad summer because Lilly left.

"Ah, Oliver is such a bore!" Miley said, rolling her eyes.

"Hey!" Oliver protested, Lilly giggled over the phone.

"I've missed you guys so much," Lilly said, she didn't know weather to cry or to laugh.

"Oh, Lils! I've missed you too!" Miley said. "Why don't you leave?"

Oh yes, why didn't Lilly just leave? If she was feeling so bad about not deserving to stay with the Jonas Brothers, why didn't she just leave? If she was missing Miley and Oliver so much why didn't she just leave? She should just step out of the Jonas Brother's and their family's lives and leave!

But Lilly . . . Lilly didn't want to. It wasn't everyday you got to spend two whole months with the Jonas Brothers. I mean c'mon! This is a once in a life time opportunity. Someday, Lilly knew, the time would come for her to leave and she'd just hurt herself with missing them. But Lilly shook her head; she didn't want to think about that now. _Cross the bridge when you get there. . ._

"Hello? Lilly?" Miley asked over the phone. Lilly shook and head out of her thinking session.

"Huh? Oh, um, I don't know." Lilly said softly. Miley smiled softly over the phone and said soothing words to Lilly.

"Lilly, its okay. You stay there as long as you want to; as long as you're happy I'm happy. Geez, and don't worry about me getting mad or jealous. I've already met them and Hannah is going on tour with them!" Miley said.

Lilly smiled, she was so glad to have understanding friends like Miley who would support her.

"Thank you Miley! Good luck on your tour and good luck with Oliver," Lilly said. Miley giggled.

"Sure!" Miley said. In the background, Lilly heard Miley asking Oliver if he would like to talk to Lilly. Oliver agreed.

"Hey Lilly! How's it going?" asked Oliver.

"Its fine, how's life? Torture?" asked Lilly jokingly.

"Lilly you gotta save me, Miley's driving me nuts!" Oliver whined, in the background Lilly could hear Miley saying: "Hey!"

She giggled and sighed. They chatted on the phone for a couple of hours until they finally hung up. Miley knew everything and Oliver begged for Lilly not to tell him about her little 'moments' with them.

Lilly went downstairs for a little snack after that then immediately retreated up to her room where she enjoyed the scenery outside for awhile, the patterns on the wall, and she decided to take a nap. She took a nap since the party they were going to was still late at night and she needed the energy to stay awake.

_**A Few Hours Later (Almost Party Time 8D). . .**_

"Lilly?" Mrs. Jonas asked, knocking on the door slightly. She had to knock a few more times until Lilly finally woke up.

"Yes?" Lilly asked.

"Meet me in my room after you take a bath, we're going to try on dresses!" Mrs. Jonas said excitedly. Mrs. Jonas had never had a girl as a child before and she wasn't planning on trying to give birth again. Another reason why she loved having Lilly stay: she had her own human Barbie doll. She just wished Lilly to be a bit more girly.

Inside the room Lilly let out a little groan in the bathroom, she had to take a bath quickly and brush her teeth. She put her underwear on and a robe. She entered Mrs. Jonas' room and she was already in a beautiful dress.

It was badge with black patterns; she really looked young and beautiful in it as her beautiful curly dark hair fell to her shoulders.

"What do you think?" Mrs. Jonas asked, Lilly was completely in awe.

"I think you look stunning Mrs. Jonas, you'll defiantly outshine the bride!" Lilly said, Mrs. Jonas laughed and pulled Lilly into a hug.

"I've always wanted a _girl_," Mrs. Jonas said when she finally let go. She put Lilly in cute dresses. It was white with bohemian designs and white high heels that laced up her ankles. She tied her hair into a bun but it had a few strands of hair falling out from the left and the right that framed her face perfectly.

Lilly was a bit uncomfortable, she was wearing a strapless bra. Her neck was bare and the skirt was over the knees leaving her legs exposed. She wasn't used to this kind of clothes but Mrs. Jonas looked so happy that Lilly dared not disappoint her.

She walked hand in hand with Mrs. Jonas in the heels the pinched her toes. She was uncomfortable, but at least she didn't look bad. She went down the long stairs with her who was a bit hard but she made it.

"You look amazing!" Mrs. Jonas said, smiling at Lilly. Her smile was so dazzling and the pain was well worth it to make Mrs. Jonas happy. She was just so shy and nervous for the reaction of the _men_.

Lilly walked downstairs behind Mrs. Jonas, looking awkward in her heels. The boys we're in tuxedos but Frankie rebelled and didn't wear a bow or a tie . . . or a bowtie. They didn't seem to notice at first but when they did they were awed.

"Whoa, is that Lilly?" asked Frankie. Lilly rolled her eyes a bit and nodded as she gave a little spin.

"What do you think?" Lilly asked, Frankie grabbed her hands and swung it around.

"I'll escort you," he said happily, Lilly let out a small giggle. Wait till Frankie grows up, he's going to look hotter then his brothers. She took Frankie's small hands and they walked to the van. It was cold outside and her neck probably shouldn't have been bare.

They were a bit late for the party; it was in the next door beach. They were almost late but they made it just in time. A few minutes after they arrived the bride, the groom and the birthday girl arrived in a slick limousine.

Geez, Lilly felt so left out. Mrs. Jonas, Mr. Jonas, and Uncle Max all talked to their friends. A few parents were asking for the 'Jonas Brother's' autographs for their children and one for their grandmother. Girls that were dragged along by their parents were so happy to see them there. Now she knew what Frankie felt.

"Now I know how you feel," Lilly said sighing, Frankie chuckled.

"And it doesn't feel good. . ." he said in a southern accent, Lilly laughed pulling a loose strand behind her ear.

"Well at least we got each other," Lilly said, Frankie looked down in shame and shook his head.

"The birthday girl is Brianna . . . she's sort of, my best friend." Lilly could tell by the way that Frankie was blushing that he liked this 'Brianna' girl. Though Lilly was disappointed to be left alone she shouldn't ruin the night for Frankie.

"Fine, go get 'em tiger!" she said, giving Frankie an encouraging pat on the back. She watched the ocean; they were having the after-party beside the beach. There were little white tables and little white chairs with those fancy U shaped glasses and primly folded napkins. Lilly sighed heavily.

"Hey, why the long face?" asked Nick. She could see a million jealous eyes behind her and girls could get pretty ugly when they were jealous. Nick seemed to notice.

"Its okay, it's okay. Don't mind them," Nick ushered. "Let's just walk. You've been looking very . . . out of place lately. We were worried of you. I would abandon anything to help a friend-in-need." Nick said. Lilly scoffed but she smiled anyway.

Nick and Lilly walked together, enjoying the late sunset. It was a shade of pink, yellow and orange with a tint of purple. A few stars were coming out of the sky already.

"Thanks," was all Lilly could say as they sat there. "I just miss home so much, you know. . ."

Nick grabbed her hand and pulled her into a small hug.

"Please don't go, not yet. . ." he said. He hugged her like he would loose her any second. She liked Nick, he was shy but cute. He was really protective and sensitive and he would be there for you.

"Don't worry, wasn't planning on leaving!" Lilly said.

"Yes, I win!" Nick said, Lilly gave him a confused face.

"Huh?" Lilly asked, giggling.

"Oh sorry, Joe and I had bets if you were sad. Joe said: "Lilly can suck it up like a man," but I said: "Maybe she's lonely, she did live in Malibu. She could be home sick because of the ocean!" then Joe laughed at me and he was all: "You're funny!"

Lilly laughed at their conversation, that's when Nick had a sudden realization. Yes, everything was coming back! The dream, the dream he had! Lilly in a white dress, sunset on the beach, he laughing, a kiss. . .

And suddenly Nick just bent his head down and cupped Lilly's cheeks in his hands. He brought her face to his, his warm breath tickling her neck. She knew what he was going to do and she wanted it so bad but she knew this could ruin everything.

Finally Nick kissed her, the moment they kissed the sun went down and about three fireworks shot through the sky. It was the perfect kiss, gentle, sweet and long. Lilly could have melted. But something heavy weighed on her heart, she didn't deserve it. . . Nick deserved wayyy better then her. There was probably some other girl out there that loved Nick more then she did, if she even loved Nick. Despite this, Lilly was happy: very happy! Nick too, was happy and relaxed.

Everyone seemed to have a great time, Frankie did the yawn-and-stretch trick (the one where boys pretend to yawn and stretch their arms to girls), Kevin got a call from J.T., asking him if he wanted to hang out and of course he did. Joe though was the only unhappy one, he felt so sour.

Though he was near sighted he could see Nick and Lilly close though he wasn't really sure if they were kissing since it got dark. His heart ached a bit, and there was this queasy feeling in his stomach, maybe he was a little jealous. He was sad, one because he _lost _a bet, two and mainly because Nick kissed Lilly and three because they were all out of barbeque . . . but that wasn't the point!

**((Thank you to everyone and everything! We reached 200 reviews, OMJ! 8D. I couldn't update for a while because I had Taekwando and I was a bit lazy. Sorry! But I made up for it in this chapter right? Going to give it a little Nilly then slowly go to Loe then in the end . . . you'll see who she picks! So what do you think? I know it sounds a bit **_**rushed**_** because they kiss and all but sorry! Seriously, they will fall in love the proper and slowly-building way. I love how Nick kissed Lilly, I wish he would kiss me too. D: . Lol, this is how I imagined my marriage with Nick. Bahahahahaha, I know I'm a stupid fan girl lol. But a girl could dream! So don't forget to **_**REVIEW!.**_** : **


	13. Chapter XIII: Bittersweet

((Lol

**((Lol. Did you notice Uncle Max didn't have a wife? J.T, Dorothy, and Drew were adopted. xD Sorry if I'm making this complicated. 0 3 0;. Thank you to: ****dorothyITSFACT****, ****i-love-scrubs****, ****XLoendLOLiver4evaX****, ****Princess-Kari-chan****, ****talkingCinematic****, ****il0v3y0u****, ****peach and plum****, ****hellolove****, ****MyJonasSensesAreTingling3****, ****peaceloveejonas**** and ****rOcAjOnAs****. YOU GUYS ARE SO NICE!!))**

**- **

"God, I'm so sorry!" said Nick after they kissed. "I—I—."

Lilly shook her head, laughing a little. She was so confused! On T.V. girls would hate the guys that kissed them on impulse then slap them but Lilly . . . she didn't know if she liked it or hated it. So did Nick like her or what? Was it just a kiss? Lilly could have torn all her hair out, she felt like she was going to explode with happiness and anger and anxiety and curiosity.

"Um, okay . . . Let's just forget about it!" Lilly said, nodding her head. Nick chuckled and nodded his head too.

"Yeah, just forget it! Acted on impulse and it _never ever_ happened." Nick tried to convince himself. Lilly nodded.

"I just hope nobody saw that. . ." she said, she looked behind Nick and there was a pack of angry fangirls ready to kill her. Nick turned around too and laughed.

"You shouldn't keep them waiting," Lilly said giving Nick an encouraging push away. Nick walked away and smiled at Lilly.

"Sure your okay?" he asked. Lilly nodded. It was a bit dark except for the stars and the bright Technicolor lanterns. She sauntered over to Joe who was there in his own world fuming about no barbeque.

"Hey!" Lilly said to Joe, Joe first short Lilly a mad look but it softened into a smile. If there was one thing he was good as he could hide his feelings. Was he jealous? He didn't know. He only just met her. He didn't like the feeling of being jealous, he felt so weak. Just act normal, pretend like nothing happened.

"Hey," Joe said. Lilly tilted her head to the right in a confused manner when Joe gave her a mad look then a smile.

"So, what song will you be performing?" Lilly asked, trying to strike up a conversation. Joe shrugged.

"Whatever the bride requests," he said.

"So how are you?" Lilly said. OK, really lame question. Joe scoffed. He was feeling terrible and confused but if he told her that she would ask "Why?" and he would say: "Because I lost to a bet, there's no barbeque and you, uh, kissed Nick!" then she would know he was jealous.

"Why, does it matter? Is it any of your business?"

"Joe are you okay? Did something happen, is there any problems? You can tell me," said Lilly, she was a bit hurt by Joe's ignorance.

"Why are you so nosy? It's none of your business and of course I'm okay. Nothing happened and the only problem here is you!" Joe said sourly like he didn't care, he didn't know why but he was getting annoyed of Lilly. He almost wished she weren't there to step into their lives and ruin everything. Joe knew this was wrong, she didn't mean to do anything intentionally. But he's never really felt _this_ venerable to a girl **ever**. And it doesn't feel good, trust me.

"Fine be a rotten egg," Lilly scoffed, standing up and about to walk away. Joe grabbed her wrist; he didn't want her to go.

"No, stay." He said simply, pulled her down to sit with him. "I'm sorry. . ."

"Why are you being so sour?" asked Lilly, turning to face him. Joe turned away; he didn't want to tell Lilly anything.

"If you don't want to tell me then I won't force you. . ." Lilly said softly. This is what people want, for other people to understand them.

"Thanks, it's just that something terrible happened." Joe emphasized. Nick kissing Lilly wasn't that 'terrible'. Lilly chuckled.

"No more barbeque?" Lilly guessed. Joe chuckled, lightening up a bit and nodding.

"Yeah, no more. But that's not the main reason," Joe said.

"Then what is?" asked Lilly.

"You know what, forget about it!" Joe said, shaking his head. Lilly chuckled and nodded, remembering only earlier that she had said the same to Nick.

"KK," she said, slouching on her seat. The rest of the evening wasn't that bad. The 'Jonas Brothers' performed: When You Look Me in the Eyes and Happy Birthday. The grown ups, adults and old timers were dancing. It was so cute; Frankie was dancing with his 'girlfriend'.

Lilly, who was thirsty, drank from what she thought was ice-tea or was it soda? But she _accidentally_ drank alcohol. She was drunk by the first five gulps, she didn't even notice the tangy taste.

Joe came over to sit beside her in a very good mood. She was laughing hysterically and Frankie was just plain freaked out, he was allowed to stay up late but his 'girlfriend' wasn't. It was way past her bedtime so Frankie chose to hang out with Lilly.

"Hey Lilly," Joe said, taking a seat after being congratulated about his performance.

"Bahahahaha, hello there pretty lady!" Lilly wheezed and chortled, putting her arm around Joe. Joe laughed nervously, now it was his turn to ask: "Are you okay?" Lilly bobbed her head; she kept giggling and giving him a goofy smile.

"Okay!" Lilly said, it wasn't really an answer to Joe's question.

"Boys, Lilly, we're going to leave now!" Mr. Jonas said as he and Uncle Max walked to the door. Lilly groaned.

"Bah! I don't want to go. Sleeping is for losers. This party is just getting started, whoo!" Lilly said, banging her hand on the table. People were turning around to look, good thing Joe moved her out of the way.

"Kev!" Joe called. "Nick!" Nick and Kevin came along, staring at Lilly. Her hair was a mess but it still look beautiful as it draped down her shoulders.

"What's wrong?" asked Kevin.

"I think Lilly's drunk," Frankie muttered quietly.

"Your right," Nick said. "I'll go get water." Soon Nick came back with a glass of cold water.

"Noh! I dunno wanta drank!" Lilly cried, she was so out of it. It was there no doubt about it that she was drunk.

"But Lilly! It's a magical potion!" Joe lied. Kevin, Nick and ever Frankie laughed. Only an idiot would believe that.

"Really?" Lilly asked hopefully. Joe nodded, getting really into it.

"It'll turn you into a magical princess," Joe said, he was really good at acting for it sounded very convincing. But Joe didn't need to act, the drunken Lilly took it. She gave a few burps in between giggled and gurgles until she finally fell asleep.

Kevin carried her back to the car where she slept peacefully. . .

_**The Next Day. . . **_

Kevin, Joe, and Frankie would never let Lilly hear the end of her being drunk. Lilly was so glad she had a nice Nick who wouldn't embarrass her about what she said or did. Her head really hurt, the pain throbbed harder when she gritted her teeth. She didn't need these hooligans teasing her.

When she got to the house she slept once more, when she woke up it was already late afternoon. She didn't feel refreshed like how you should after you slept. Her skin was pale and she had eye bags. Her head hurt so much it felt like she was about to explode, she just wanted it to stop. She now felt what it was like for Harry Potter when he got a major headache every time Voldemort was near.

She went inside the bathroom; she could feel the vomit coming up to her throat. The only thing that could comfort her was the thought that it would all be over. She cursed herself for being stupid and drinking the vodka. She was such in a rush she didn't notice Nick standing there as she bumped his shoulder.

"Whoa, Lilly. Are you okay?" asked Nick, grabbing her shoulder. Lilly gave Nick a pleading look in the eye as Nick let her go. He let her go but that didn't mean he didn't follow her. She slammed the door in his face and just vomited everything out.

**((A/N: Sorry for those who are eating. O w O;. This is exactly how I felt when I was sick but I wasn't drunk, lol. My maid bought me something to eat after Taekwando and it turned out to be expired. xD. Lol. I had a bad case of food poisoning. I just imagined Nick there to help me out like in here, bahahahaha. 8D))**

When she was done she sat down on the toiled seat and washed herself. Nick came in with a glass of water looking genuinely concerned.

"Are you okay?" he asked, rubbing Lilly's back and giving her water. Lilly nodded, it felt good to have Nick.

"What can I do to return the favor?" Lilly asked when she was done drinking. Nick grinned.

"Want to go out tomorrow? I want to show you around town, meet some _girl _friends of mine, catch a movie and eat some ice-cream." Nick said, Lilly smiled.

"Is this a date? Are you asking me out?" asked Lilly. Nick shrugged, chuckling.

"Maybe," he said. "Maybe not."

**((Okay so how do you think about this chapter? I worked really hard and my sister will kill me if I don't get downstairs in fifteen minutes. Looks like Lilly and Nick are going on a date. Okay, that's nice, don't forget to review. Bye!))**


	14. Chapter XIV: Sunset and Rainbows

(( w

**(( w . Lolz. Thank you for all those who have reviewed, this is now going to be a Loe chapter. Hurrah! Thank you to: ****hainsy****, ****parakeet17****, ****mmmbopjonasgirl****, ****XLoendLOLiver4evaX****, ****serena94****, ****Wildfirecrazy006****, HereIAmWaitingForTheHeartbreak, ****peach and plum****, ****Sydneysue-01****, ****blackinkedguilt****, ****luv me xoxo GossipGal****, and ****peaceloveejonas****.))**

--

Nick and Lilly were unaware Joe was listening to the whole thing. When Nick was going to fetch water in the kitchen, Joe was there . . . yet again taking some food. He didn't answer to Joe's questions, so he just followed him. And now Nick and Lilly were leaving for the mall, it wasn't that far so you could just walk. Joe wanted to come along, make sure they didn't do anything 'funny'.

"C'mon Frankie," Joe said.

"Where are we going?" asked Frankie, rubbing his sleep eyes.

"Silly goose, we're going to the mall!" Joe said, throwing the sheets of Frankie and opening the blinds. Frankie covered his eyes and groaned.

"But I don't wanna!" he wailed, shielding his eyes with his webkinz.

"There's a sale at Toys R Us," Joe said, Frankie grinned.

"I change my mind now I wanna come," Frankie said, getting out of bed.

"Good boy," said Joe, patting him in the head. The truth was they were going to follow Nick and Lilly around; Joe just didn't want to be alone so he decided to bring Frankie.

"Hey Frankie, want to wear a disguise?" Joe asked.

"What for?" Frankie asked.

"Um, uh, so you don't get suspected! I mean, you're so cute and you're **our **little brother and people know you around here." Joe said. Frankie thought that idea was quite fun.

"Oh, okay!" Frankie said Joe patted Frankie's head. Soon both Joe and Frankie were at the mall wearing their disguises, it was a terrible disguise. It was the kind with the hat, sunglasses, long badge coat, and gigantic mustache.

"Joe the mustache is killing me!" Frankie said, scratching it.

"Bear with me okay?" Joe asked as he took Frankie's hand and walked out of the house, saying he was taking Frankie to the park. Halfway through walking Frankie got tired and Joe had to carry him on piggy back.

"C'mon," Joe said as they entered the mall. It wasn't so packed with people but they could see Lilly and Nick already on the second floor chattering away. They rushed up to the second floor on the slow elevator and ran over to the ticket booth.

"Two tickets for . . . Iron Man!" Joe said, looking to which movie house Lilly and Nick were entering.

"Two tickets for Iron Man, 5 dollars. . ." the man said. Joe grumbled, getting some money from his wallet.

"Rip off. . ." he muttered.

**((A/N: I don't really know what American Money costs for tickets so please forgive me! ))**

"Thank you!" Frankie said after the man gave them their tickets. The man smiled.

"Your welcome, sir. And you um . . . you dropped your . . . mustache?" the man said, picking up Frankie mustache. Joe gasped in fear, they would be found out. But Frankie didn't seem to notice anything.

"Oh, thank you!" he said, taking it from him and pasting it back up his upper lip. Joe picked up Frankie and ran.

"Wait! I want popcorn!" Frankie said, Joe groaned.

"No!" he roared. Frankie shrunk back, bawling his eyes.

"M—m—meanie!" Frankie stuttered.

"Damn it," Joe muttered as he rushed to the popcorn stand. "What do you want?"

"I want butter popcorn with ice-tea . . . and can you buy me nerds?" Frankie asked Joe nodded. He didn't really mind spending; they'd earned a few millions already.

"Sure," he said and bought them for Frankie. Frankie happily sipped away as they entered the movie house. It was already dark which Joe hated; he liked seeing all those other nice trailers and hearing the music before the movie. It was good Nick really didn't do anything and the movie was _very _nice.

"Hey, can I have some popcorn?" asked Joe.

"No, get your own!" Frankie said, Joe fumbled about ungrateful little brothers. Mrs. Jonas actually wanted a girl instead of a boy but she was very happy with Frankie.

_**Lilly's POV  
**_

So far this _outing _with Nick has really been fun. I couldn't help but feel like someone was watching me; I turned around to see two guys bickering about popcorn. They looked exactly the same but their mustaches just plain freaked me out.

"What's wrong?" asked Nick.

"No, nothing. . ." I mumbled. I wasn't going to let two crazy old guys ruin our _outing_. Nick was in his disguise as he shrugged and ate his popcorn. When the movie ended we walked outside, threw our trash, and went to meet up with his friends.

We entered a small ice-cream shop on the other side of the mall. There, we met his friends. I was surprised because they mostly consisted of girls, Chyna who had dark green eyes and light brown hair. There was Deni black hair and brown eyes, she was asian. And lastly there was Leigh who had short brown hair and brown eyes. They were all gorgeous girls like all girls from New Jersey. They didn't recognize Nick at first but soon they did.

"Hey Jerry, who's your friend?" asked Chyna, waving. They also called Nick Jerry in public. Nick grinned, he loved his friends. They loved him for who he was since they were friends before they were famous.

"Hey Chyna, her name's Lilly from Malibu. When Frankie got lost she brought him back all the way from Malibu. . ." Nick said. Chyna grinned.

"That's cool, hey Lilly!" Chyna said. I wasn't very good about meeting new people but something about this group made me smile.

"Hello," I said.

"I'm Chyna, this is Deni and this is Leigh!" she said. I all thought their names were unique. We started to hang out and chat while Nick got us some ice-cream. We clicked quickly.

"So how's it like in Malibu?" asked Deni, who was a very sweet and friendly girl.

"Well, Malibu is really hot and sunny since it's a beach. I went to SeaView High with my two best friends Miley and Oliver." I said.

"Whoa, cool! So there must have been a lot of good looking guys!" said Leigh excitedly. We all laughed as I nodded.

"Yes there were, there were a lot of surfers and skater boys and the one and only Jake Ryan went to my school. He even asked me out to the 70's dance though he was really in love with my friend, Miley. . ." I said. They all giggled excitedly.

"Whoa, I wish Jake would come to our school!" said Leigh excitedly, I nodded.

"Why would you want that when you can have the Jonas Brothers? They're triple the cuteness," I said. We laughed and nodded and when Nick came back he looked so clueless we couldn't help but giggle at him. We ate our ice-cream and had lots of fun; we exchanged each other's numbers.

"Bye Lils," they all said when we were about to leave. Me and Nick nodded as we waved, it was raining outside.

"Dang it, I forgot to bring an umbrella!" Nick said.

"Brella ella ella eh eh eh," I sang, Nick chuckled.

"I'll go out in the pouring rain and run home with and umbrella then I'll come running back then—" but I cut Nick off.

"Nick you don't have to be a gentleman, I can run there myself. It's just a little rain," I said. Nick looked so nervous.

"Seriously?" he asked, I nodded and laughed.

"Yes! Seriously," I said.

"OK," Nick said. "Race ya!"

I grinned and got into running position. "On the count of run . . . one, two, RUN!"

We ran so fast, it was a miracle none of us slipped. I was well ahead Nick which was a surprise. He ran after me waving his fist as if catching a criminal. I only laughed as I twirled around in the rain, I was completely soaked now. I stopped and decided to give Nick a break as he came panting over to me. I just laughed at him.

"Your, your pretty fast!" said Nick in between pants.

"You're pretty slow!" I said, Nick chuckled and laugh.

"I can't run anymore," he said, I nodded.

"Me too, let's just walk. Your house isn't that far right?" I asked, I didn't really know the directions. Nick nodded.

"But first. . ." he said as he cupped his hands to my face. I knew what Nick was going to do and I wanted it, I wanted him to kiss me. Isn't this what ever other Jonas Brother fan wanted? I felt so honored.

"Promise me we won't try to forget this kiss like the last time," Nick said, pressing his forehead on mine. I nodded. But just before we were about to kiss the two guys I saw earlier from the cinema hurdled forward. It was like slow motion.

"No!" the guy said, coming in between me and Nick. Nick didn't mind the kiss at first as he helped the man up, his mustache was falling off.

"Joe are you okay?" asked Frankie, forgetting to use his code name: Bob. They gave each other different names instead of calling each other Adam or anything. Joe became _Bob_ and Frankie became _Earl_.

"Earl? What are you talking about my name is Bob!" said Joe in an Indian accent.

"O, I am sorry Bob!" Frankie said trying to imitate the Indian accent. "We are very sorry for all the trouble we are causing you!"

Nick raised his eyebrows at the two boys, did they think Nick was dumb?

"Joe? Frankie? Is that you?" Nick asked.

"No, I am Bob and this is Earl!" Joe said, Nick laughed because it was so obvious.

"Got any last name?" he asked.

"Hamster," Joe said but at the same time Frankie said "Bear!" then when Joe said: "Bear," Frankie said "Hamster."

"Yes, um, we were Bob and Earl B. Hamster!" he said, nodding his head. Nick and Lilly burst out laughing, it was so obvious!

"Joe, we know that's you. . ." Lilly said as she took off his hat, his mustache, and his eyeglasses. "Why are you doing this?" asked Lilly.

"Never mind, that's not important. All that's important is just that we get out of the pouring rain," Nick said. Sheesh, they ruined the whole date! I mean . . . it was all so perfect! Why did Joe have to do that?

When Lilly got inside she took a shower, dressed up and wasn't even in the mood for dinner. They didn't talk to each other at all.

There came a small knock on the door, it was Joe.

"Lilly, could I come in?" asked Joe. Joe was the last person I wanted to see.

"Go away Joe," I mumbled but Joe went inside anyway. He stood at the edge of my bed and I refused to look at him. He rubbed small circles on my back though which relaxed me.

"Why did you do it?" I asked, not looking at him. I could feel Joe shrug.

"I don't know . . . I don't know, maybe I was a bit jealous. . ." Joe admitted which was pretty hard for him but he guessed he should let it out sooner or later.

"So you went in a disguise and tackled Nick when he was about to kiss me?" I asked. Joe and I chuckled but I stopped quickly.

"Don't make me laugh, I'm mad at you!" I said, Joe chuckled as he continued rubbing my back.

"I'm sorry, I'll get out of your life if you want me to. . ." Joe said, but I shook my head.

"It's okay Joe, I'm actually pretty flattered that you're jealous of me. I mean, I'm not _that _special or pretty or anything. And you've got billions of pretty fans that you could have, so, yeah. I guess I am a sort of flattered. . ." I said, turning around to face him. Joe smiled.

"Thanks . . . so are you and Nick together now?" he asked, turning jealous once more. I threw a pillow at him.

"Don't spoil the moment!" I said, he nodded and chuckled. "Sweet mustache by the way." We both laughed.

"Hey, look!" Joe said. He pointed outside the window and we saw a sunset and . . . a faint rainbow? I wondered how Joe could spot it when he was near sighted. It took me a while to see it but when I finally did it looked so amazing.

"Cool!" I said, Joe nodded.

"Joe, please don't get jealous anymore." I said. "I don't want to see you getting hurt so much. I mean, stalking me and Nick?"

Joe chuckled and admitted it by nodding.

"Yeah, sure, and you have to stop getting too friendly with Nick!" he said. I nodded.

"Sure," I said.

"Wanna seal the deal with a little kiss?" he asked, grinning. I rolled my eyes but I kissed him on the cheek.

"No more being jealous!" Joe said.

"No more 'getting too friendly' with Nick!" I said.

**(( Lol. I think this chapter is okay. I especially loved it when Joe and Frankie went on a disguise and named each other Bob and Earl. Lol. I was thinking of naming them: Incanyeba (In-can-yee-bah) and Yanush (ya- nue-sh) Lol. But Bob and Earl would be much more understandable. **_**PLEASE PRAY FOR MY SISTER**_**. When she came home she was crying so hard and I had to pay my maid to tell me why she said that she lost her cell phone! Someone stole it! It was a pretty cool cell phone, it was a camera and a phone at the same time something mega pixel. I know you shouldn't cry over material things but this was really special to her since she bought it with her own money. Please pray for her to feel better because I am! Thank you and don't forget to review!) **


End file.
